El día que un Freak llego a equestria
by ChapinOtaku
Summary: Francisco un chico Freak, Otaku y un poco Bronie sufre un accidente, en cual casi muere y se le da otra oportunidad para tener una vida mejor en Ecuestria [Por favor denle una oportunidad se los suplico] [Solo una pareja, todavía no se quien pueda ser la pareja del protagonista]
1. Chapter 1

Bien aquí algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar soy Bronie pero no de manera exagerada como saberme de al derecho y al revés la historia de My little pony, y a pesar de eso me gusta la serie y la veo aunque me critiquen

Hola- Persona/Poni hablando

(Bien) - Persona/poni pensando/

 **Hola - Mounstro o transformación**

 **(Qué tal)- Mounstro o transformación pensando**

[Hola a todos] - Nota de Autor

Empezemos

Capitulo 1: **Una nueva aventura, y adaptandose**

POV del protagonista

Yo soy un joven de 18 años siempre con muchos problemas, ya sean por estudio o por la familia, mido de altura de 1 metro 85 centímetros, peso como 120 libras y a pesar de eso soy alguien bastante flaco, tengo pelo castaño oscuro casi del todo negro pero ante la luz se ve castaño obscuro, piel algo bronceada, no soy alguien que le guste la moda, siempre llevo puesta una pantaloneta y una camisa blanca, de ojos negro y con pelo muy rebelde, mi nombre es [Nombre imbentado] Francisco Javier López Zamalloa, pero mis amigos me llaman Random por ser mi nickname en los video juegos

Mi mamá murió cuando tenía 15 años, mi padrastro nos dejó a los 2 meses de la muerte de mi mamá, mi papá es el único el cual se preocupa por mi hermana y por mi, mi vida es una Mierda pero tengo el apoyo que algunos de mis primos, amigos, mi hermana y mi padre. Y no me rindo porque sería como decir mi vida no vale nada y

Yo si me tuviera que describirme lo harían con "Freak, Otaku, algo antisocial [Cabe destacar que digo "algo" y que no soy un completo antisocial que no sale de su casa y no tiene amigos] un poco paranoico" No se confundan, yo soy alguien que cuando tiene una amiga o amigo yo soy muy leal, comprensivo y apoyador, pero como llegas a hacer que me enoje puedo llegar a ser realmente un dolor de cabeza

Pero desde los 8 años aprendí a olvidar mis problemas, escapando a mi pequeño mundo de Ficción donde al principio solo era caricaturas, Yu-Gi-Oh, pokemon y videojuegos pero se iban expandiendo mis intereses hazte el día en el cual encontré los Fanfiction pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que mi vida apestaba a pesar de todo pero aquí en este mundo donde nada es suficiente, que se esperaba, así que siempre sueño con poder ir a un mundo de las series que más me gustan como Steven Universe, Regular Show y/o My little pony y se preguntaran por que no a un mundo de anime, pues simple, si no eres el protagonista no tienes las mejores aventuras, en Dragón ball por ejemplo aun entenando como loco no podría hacer mayor cosa contra por ejemplo Bills o Kid Buu, pero en las caricaturas se puede pero bueno dejemos esto y vamos a lo que vinieron a ver.

[Fin de la introducción por mi] (Narración en tercera persona)

En una casa promedio en una habitación de el segundo nivel había un desorden más o menos moderado donde podemos ver a un Javier nuestro protagonista levantarse de apoco hasta quedar sentado en la cama

Francisco: (Mejor me levanto, si no mi papá me mata y Alejandra [El nombre falso de la hermana] se va a burlar de mi otra vez) - Entonces como cada mañana: se lavanta se baña, se cambia, se lava los dientes y se peina para bajar a ver que hay de desalluno

Papá [Me referiré al Papá solo como Papá]: Buenos dias Francisco, ¿como dormiste? - Dijo sirviendole a Alejandra su desalluno

Francisco: Bien gracias papá, ¿que hay de desallunar? - Dijo de manera perezosa

Papá: Hay plátanos cosidos, huevo revuelto, frijoles y café - Dijo sirviendo lo mencionado en un plató por aparte

Francisco: Gracias, y ¿Qué hay en la agenda de hoy? - Dijo mientras empieza a comer

Papá: Tengo que salir de viaje, me llevare la camioneta - Dijo comiendo su desalluno

Alejandra: Voy a mi precentación de violín y luego iré a la casa de unas amigas - Dijo mientras comía un trozo de plátano

Francisco: Entonces voy a tomar al viejo Blue [Un antiguo auto de mi papá un mazda de 1992 de color azul] e iré a la convención, voy a comprar las réplicas de la Gomu Gomu nomi, el ultimatrix [Ben 10 supremacia alienigena] y el Nanite omega [Generador rex] - Dijo de manera monótona y aburrida

Papá: Perdón por no poder acompañarte, pero tengo que salir si no me matan en el trabajo - Dijo algo preocupado

Francisco: No te preocupes, voy a estar bien - Dijo mientras terminaba su desalluno - Escuche que habrá una competencia de cosplay así que me iré a disfrazar, adios - Dijo levantándosde para después dirigirse a su cuarto para ver en un perchero varios disfraces como uno de Naruto, hasta con peluca y lentes de contacto y otro de Batman año uno [Un gran cómic] para después ponerse uno de Ronoa Zorro después del salto temporal y tomar tres réplicas de sus espadas

Y lo que se ve después es a la convención donde felizmente compro los tres artículos los cuacuales buscaba ya feliz de eso agarro sus nuevas "Adquisiciones" y se dispuso a ir a su casa pero en el trallecto haci su hogar un accidente paso, en un descuido ni se dijo que un camion a toda velocidad se acercaba golpeando el lado del conductor dándole casi directamente a el.

Francisco: (Qué mierda, me voy a morir, bueno al menos espero no ir al infierno, adios a todos) - Para después cerrar los ojos y "morir"

POV FRANCISCO

Hay que mierda siento como si me hubieran golpeado con un bate y después se pusieron a patear todo mi cuerpo, espera, ¿siento? No había muerto pero que carajo por alguna razón no puedo abrír los ojos siento pero no puedo reaccionar, estoy consiente, pero no puedo mover ni un dedo que será o mejor dicho por que será.

¿?: **Oye deja de decir eso, no estas muerto o mucho menos** \- Me dijo una voz, la cual nunca había escuchado ¿Quien será? - **Oye me da pena decirte ésto pero mejor será tranquilizarse, y después te explicaré** \- Me dijo

Francisco: Bien dímelo, por favor - Dije muy tranquilo

¿?: **Bueno ahora, te explicaré** \- Me dijo como si nada - **Veras cuando te atropellaron, te llevaron a emergencias y por muy poco te salsalvaste pero caíste en un coma de 2 meses y tu alma se separó de tu cuerpo y ahora estas entre la vida y la muerte, osea en el limbo pero por desgracia tu cuerpo no acepta tu alma o por lo menos parte de tu alma eso significa que no puedes regresar al plano de tierra doble 0 o conocida como el puente, también es utilizada como creador o camino hacia múltiples dimensiones, ya que gracias a ser la segunda tierra creada, es la única aparte del origen o también conocido como la tierra de los Dioses, tu tierra es la segunda que puede crear más dimensiones o comunicarse con otras dimensiones o mundos pero suele ser por accidente y tu alma al ser incapaz de volver a tu cuerpo encontró un agujero entre la tela del tiempo espacio y se empezó a filtrar en ella -** Dijo de manera monótona

Francisco: Y ahora que ago no volveré a ver a mi familia, mis cosas, mis amigos, todo - Dije muy frustrado y triste casi llorando

¿?: **Pero tranquilizate, una parte de tu ser no traspasó el ruptura del espacio tiempo** \- Dijo como si nada estuviera pasando

Francisco: A que te refieres - Dije muy confundido

¿?: **Pues veras es más simple de lo crees, tu parte física no puede atravesar la ruptura solo tu alma al ser energía pura** \- Me dijo dandome una explicación de porque no me puedo mover en pocas palabras - **Sí pero parte de tu alma no traspasó la tela de tiempo y espacio haci que tu cuerpo no es un caparazón vacío, cuando esa parte de tu alma se una a tu cuerpo despertarás sin recordar nada o al menos esa parte de ti lo hará pero el resto de ti no, ya que se separó completamente** \- Me dijo, pero que pedo con este buey lo dice como si nada de lo que dice tuviera importancia - **Y como te metiste en ese agujero de gusano se podría decir terminaras en alguna parte del multiverso haci que cuando tu alma entre tomará la forma de la especie dominante, ya sean humanos o cualquier otra cosa y por último tu alma al ser energía pura te podrás transformar en lo que sea pero ten cuidado ya que sin entrenamiento adecuado podrías morir** \- Dijo diciéndome en pocas palabras que iría a otro mundo como en los Fanfiction

Francisco: (Mierda estoy jodido por donde lo vea, pero solo tengo una opción) - Pensando en las posibilidades - Esta bien, lo haré - Dije ya que no había nada que hacer

¿?: **Perfecto, ya que si te soy sincero te iba a mandar a la fuerza si decías "no"** \- Me dijo el muy hijo de puta - **Aquí el único hijo de puta eres tu** \- Pero que mierda

Francisco: Pero que mierda - Dije pero en serio pero que mierda

¿?: **Se me olvida, ahora que solo eres un alma eres ajeno al tiempo y para que te defiendas y para mi entretenimiento tendrás unas habilidades muy útiles como por ejemplo imitación, transformación y manipulación de la magia y otros tipos de energía de forma natural, para usar la transformación debes cerrar los ojos e imaginar en quien quieres comvertirte, los demás los iras aprendiendo sobre la marcha** \- Dijo con una sonrisa que me dio escalofríos - **a y por cierto ten esto** \- Dijo mientras me daba mi maleta forrada por haci decirlo de pins de Anime y cartoon - **En esta mochila hay varias cosas que te podrían servir - Dijo con una sonrisa**

Francisco: Y como te llamas - Dije muy intrigado por su nombre

¿?: **Mi nombre es Shuzo Morizaco** \- Dijo con una sonrisa seca

Francisco: Pero que demonios si yo y Steven [No es el verdadero nombre de Black998] te inventamos - Dije asustado

Shuzo: **Créeme cuando te digo que tu no me Inventaste solo que tu y tu amigo tuvieron una visión accidental de mi** \- Dijo muy tranquilo - **pero bueno, es hora de irse, adios** \- Me dijo para después sentir como me quedaba dormido [Este personaje es un Oc que yo y Black998 inventamos]

Fin del POV Francisco

En Canterlot la Princesa Celestia ¿Antropomorfica? [Aquí todos son Antropomorficos pero tienen boca de pony, cascos, orejas y colas] que mide aproximadamente 1 metro 85 tenia unos senos del tamaño de los de Tsunade la cual vestia un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta sus pies, tenia un collar de oro, y aretes de diamantes y su tiara pero se encontraba triste ya que su querida hermana Luna seguía encerrada en su habitación ya que muchos de sus súbditos estaban asustados de que ella pudiese transformarse en Nightmare Moon

Celestia: (¿Qué ago? Quisiera poder ayudar a Luna a sentirse mejor y más bienvenida entre los ponis) - Se preguntaba la Princesa del sol tristemente

Mientras en el bosque Everfree/Castillo de las hermanas

Un portal de color celeste de abrió expulsando una esfera color amarillo la cual empezo a generar Brazos cascos en vez de pies hasta obtener la forma de un humano un poco más pequeño que la Princesa Celestia, su crin era negra como la noche y su pelaje blanco y unos tiene unos ojos dorados, tenia la ropa cosplay de Zoro, cuando callo al suelo empezó a abrir sus ojos

Francisco: Auch eso si me dolió - Dijo para después empezar a ver su nuevo cuerpo - Ala verga, estoy en el mundo de My little pony, pero que raro tengo forma antropomorfica - Dijo viendo su nuevo cuerpo -( siento peso en la cabeza y siento algo como brazos en la espalda) - Para después con la mirada pueda avistar un cuerno en su frente y alas en su espalda - No mames aparte de poni un Alicornio, si quería pasar desapercibido, ya no podre hacerlo - Dijo viendo su nuevo cuerpo - Bueno según la serie tengo que consentrar mi energía en mi cuerno y utilizarla para levitar cosas según: Twilight - Entonces su cuerno empezó a brillar y varias rocas empezaron a levitar - Bien es más difícil de lo que parece pero lo puedo hacer, ahora aprender a caminar con éstos ¿Cascos? O lo que sean - Entonces se levantó del suelo vio por un momento sus extremidades inferiores y empezó a caminar pero le temblaban mucho las patas y al cabo de 16 minutos de practica ya podía caminar normalmente - A ver si las alas son extremidades como los brazos tengo que moverlos de arriba hacia abajo - Y empezó a aletear y se empezó a elevar del suelo pero no lograba estabilizarse y después de 30 minutos ya podía volar - Bueno no fue tan difícil como creí, sera mejor ver que me dio ese tipo en mi mochila - Entonces se dispuso a revisar su mochila para ver un Iphone 4, una laptop, y por último un cuaderno que decía "dibujo" - Bien, ahora tengo que pensar como ubicarme - Para ver a todos lados y fijarse que los elementos de la armonía no estaban ahí - Este debe ser el castillo de las hermanas después de lo de Nightmare Moon - Dijo señalando lo evidente - Tengo que irme de aquí, haber tengo que sentir la energía de vida de Celestia y Luna que serian de las más fuertes, así que según Dragon ball tengo que consentrarme para sentir en donde esta esa energía - Y cerró los ojos sentándose en el suelo

Cuando lo izo, pudo sentir la energía de todos los ponis, realmente era una sensación muy extraña pero logro localizar a Celestia, Luna, Twilight, y a varios más.

Francisco: Bien, creo que mi mejor opción sería ir con Celestia y Luna, de esa manera pueda encontrar apoyo en mi estadía aquí - Dijo para seguir caminando saliendo del castillo y abrirse paso entre las hierbas

POV Francisco

Al fin salí de ese lugar, eh de admitir que se parece a una selva en cierto modo, entonces creo que seria bueno probar esas "habilidades" de las que me hablo

Francisco: Bien, que debería probar primero - Entonces me puse a pensar que debería hacer - Primero transformación - Entonces pensé en mi personaje favorito del amine y mi cuerpo empezó a brillar y me transforme en Luffy versión pony [pelaje de tono cafe, crin negro y la ropa características después del salto temporal] - **Esto esta genial, pero lo de seguir siendo pony no me gusta mucho, haber dijo que podía imitar, debería pensar en una historia y un vestuario similar a el de un príncipe** \- Entonces agarre una lanza y dibujo un círculo de transmutación con mi magia en el suelo y puse la lanza sobre el y puse mis manos sobre la lanza transformándola en una corona similar a la de el Rey Arturo, tome mis espadas de cosplay de Zoro y las transmute en 2 espadas que se parecían a las de Kirito, una armadura y con un pedazo de tela en una capa roja, después me destransforme y entonces me dispuse a caminar cerca de 10 minutos pero al ritmo que iba tardaré como 2 días - Aburrido, sera mejor que vuele - Y entonces empeze a volar por medio de mis alas y me dispuse a ir a Canterlot

Volaba como a 20 km por hora ya que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de volar pero después de 20 aburridos minutos, llegue a la entrada de Canterlot pero cuando aterrizó me doy cuenta que los guardias se me quedaron viendo con la boca abierta a más no poder y entonces sonreí y les di un saludo con mi mano de manera tranquila y civilisadamente para que pensarán que soy un Príncipe o un noble y pueda ver a Celestia y Luna más fácilmente, entonces empeze a caminar por lo que parecía la calle principal con todo mi "atuendo" que despues de transmutar, con mis alas los suficientemente extendidas para que la gente las viese y haci causar una mejor impresión posible.

FIN DEL POV Francisco

En el Castillo Celestia estaba junto a su hermana Luna [Luna viste igual que Celestia pero con un vestido de color azul y tenia senos un tanto más pequeños] las cuales comían tranquilamente en el comedor real pero de repente un guardia entro de golpe al comedor muy alterado

Guardia: Princes...esa...Cele...stia...Pri...ce..sa...Lu..na - Dijo el pobre respirando agitada mente

Celestia: Tranquilizate, mi pequeño Poni - Entonces el Guardia empezó a respirar y exalar más tranquilamente

Luna: Ahora si, dinos que pasa Por favor - Dijo Luna educada mente

Guardia: Si, hay un Alicornio Macho caminando en la calle principal de Canterlot y se dirije hacía aquí - Dijo ya hablando normalmente y de manera respetuosa

Celestia/Luna: ¡¿QUE?! - Gritaron muy impresionada, entonces ambas se vieron mutuamente y acintieron para salir corriendo al balcón más cercano donde se pudiese ver la calle principal

Celestia: Hermana, ves lo que yo veo - Dijo viendo como Francisco caminaba "elegantemente" hacía el castillo y se sonroje un poco

Luna: "Tia" yo lo veo y no lo puedo creer - Viendo a Francisco y sonroje también pero de repente un grupo de potros pasan corriendo frente a Francisco y uno se cae mientras que Francisco se le queda viendo y después le sonríe y lo ayuda a levantarse para después seguir su camino hacia el Castillo

Celestia: Vamos a la sala de trono a esperar que nos dice - Dijo un poco sonrojada y preocupada

Luna: Sí Tia - Dijo con curiosidad de lo que diría Francisco

[Esto es para aclarar, no me eh decidido por una pareja para mi protagonista haci que por ahora, las candidatas son Celestia, Luna y Twilight]

Al cabo de 5 minutos de miradas y murmullo que escuchaba Francisco llego a las puertas del Castillo y cuando se abrieron el avanzó Acercandose a Celestia y Luna las cuales lo miraban desde sus tronos

Francisco: Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna es todo un placer y un gran honor conocerlas - Dijo arrodilladose

Ante esta acción ambas hermanas se extrañaron ya que muy pocos nobles menos si son "Príncipes" se inclinaban ante alguien más

Celestia: No, el placer es nuestro Príncipe - Dijo Celestia, entonces Francisco se le quedo viendo muy extrañado y entonces vea su atuendo

Francisco: Yo no soy un Príncipe, aunque el atuendo parezca el de uno - Entonces se quita toda las cosas y dibuja un círculo de transmutación y las destransforme - Solo era un disfraz para que pudiera verlas en personas - Francisco ya sin todas las cosas

Luna: ¿Qué? Pero si no eres un Príncipe como es posible que seas un Alicornio - Dijo muy curiosa

Francisco: En realidad cuando llegue a Ecuestria ya era un Alicornio, no se como es que soy uno - Dijo sinceramente

Celestia: ¿Cómo que cuando llegaste? - Dijo muy intrigada y con una mirada seria

Francisco: Se los explicare, pero será mejor ponernos cómodos para empezar - Y se acomodo - Yo no soy de Canterlot, yo provengo de un lugar muy lejano (Por no decir otra dimensión) donde no necesariamente hay que ser un Alicornio para ser un gobernante y por lo contrario los Alicornios no son raros ni necesariamente diferentes a otro pony y me diríjia a Manehattan cuando una onda expansiva de magia me golpeó y me desmalle, cuando me desperté estaba muy a dolorido y sentía algo en mi espalda y más peso en mi cabeza y me entero de que soy un Alicornio me tarde un rato pero aprendí lo básico de usar magia y volar pero me percaté de otra habilidad la cual es la Transmutación, la cual consiste en separar las partículas de la materia y después rearmarlas con la forma que yo quiera y así consegui la ropa, entonces vine aquí a pedirles ayuda con mi pequeño problema - Dijo mientras baja la cabeza y no era por pena si no por que se sentía mal al mentirle así a Luna y Celestia.

Celestia: Valla, esto es algo muy interesante - Dijo muy curiosa de la historia

Luna: ¿A que ibas a Manehattan? - Dijo curiosa

Francisco: Me iba a buscar un departamento para mudarme, pero con esta apariencia creo que ya no podre - Dijo con decepción

Celestia: Esta bien, puedes estar aquí en el castillo hasta que sepamos que hacer y ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Dijo ya que nunca dijo su nombré a Celestia o Luna

Francisco: Mi nombre es Random Hero - Dijo el "Alicornio"

Celestia: Esta bien Random, pero tendrás que asistir a la boda de nuestra sobrina la cual será mañana y te presentaremos algunos ponis que seria bueno que conocieras- Dijo con una sonrisa

[De ahora en adelante me referiré a Francisco como Random]

Random: Claro suena muy bien - Dijo con una sonrisa - (Tengo que evitar que Chrysalis consiga su plan) - Pensaba recordando lo que pasaba en la boda de Candace y Shining

Luna: Perfecto, entonces guardiase - Llamo a unos guardias

Guardia: Si Princesa - Dijo

Celestia: Llevenlo a una habitación para que se ospede - Dijo y los dos guardias acintieron empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta

Random: Gracias por todo, Princesas - Mientras se arrodilló y les dedicada una sonrisa

Ambas hermanas se sonrojaron y después de irse se quedaron allí un rato más

Ya en una habitación del castillo, Random estaba muy preocupado de lo que pasaría al día siguiente en la boda entonces se recostó en la lujosa cama y se dispuso a dormír

Ya en la mañana Random se levantó temprano y noto que Celestia empezó a levantar el sol dando una de las mejores vistas que jamás había visto él

Random: Es hermoso el amanecer - Dijo para dirigirse a la salida de su habitación y empezó a caminar por todos los pasillos hasta toparse con Celestia

Random: Buenos dias, Princesa Celestia - Dijo volviéndo a reverenciarse

Celestia: Por favor Random párate y llamame simplemente Celestia - Dijo con una sonrisa, pero Random río un poco - ¿Por qué ríes? - Curiosa de lo que le causaba gracias

Random: Es que tu nombre es perfecto para ti - Dijo volviendo a reír un poco y Celestia lo mire extrañada - Veras donde vengo la palabra "Celestial" se utiliza para referirse a algo más allá de nuestro entendimiento y para algo divino, si le quitamos la "l" queda tu nombre, Celestia y por eso creo que es tan adecuado - Dijo riendo del pequeño juego de palabras que representa los nombres de la mayoría de Ponis

Celestia: Valla que interesante dato, muy peculiar - Dijo con una sonrisa

Random: Bueno y ahora, que haremos - Pregunto curioso

Celestia: Iremos a traer a Luna y iremos a resivir a mi sobrina para ver los preparativos para la boda y te presentaré a mi alumna - Dijo mientras avanzaba hacía una puerta

Random: Ya veo - Entrando a la habitación y pudo ver a Luna en un profundo sueño - ¿Por qué no se diesperta? - Pregunto muy intrigado en el porque no se movía

Celestia: Veras al menos una vez a la semana Luna necesita dormir 48 horas en total para que no se sienta débil pero con el hechizo correcto se le puede despertar - Dijo mostrando como ni siquiera reaccionaba al ser tocada y movida por Celestia

Random: Eso no me lo esperaba - Dijo mientras le picaba la cara con su dedo

Celestia: Será mejor que vallamos a la sala de la boda - Dijo Celestia saliendo de la habitación

Random: Esta bien - Dijo mientras la seguía

Despues fueron a un balcon del castillo para ver un carruaje con varios pegasos que tiraban de el en la entrada indicando que "Candace" y Shining y despues fueron a la sala de la boda

Guardia: Un placer verla princesa - Dijo inclinándose - Y ¿Quién es usted, Príncipe? - Dijo inclinándose ante Random

Random: Por favor, no hagas eso, no soy un Príncipe o algo así - Dijo negando con la cabeza -:Mi nombre es Random White - Dijo con una sonrisa

Entonces el Guardia entro a el castillo seguido por Celestia y

Guardia: Pasen los llevare con la princesa Candace - Dijo caminando tranquilamente mientras era seguido por Random y Celestia

Entonces se dirigían a el salón principal donde estaba "Candace" [Esta vestía un vestido del mismo tono de su pelaje y tenia unos pechos como los de Rías Gremori] y Shining [Este vestia de la misma manera que Marth de Fire Emblem] ambos supervisando los preparativos

Celestia: Candace, Shining - Llamando la atención de ambos entonces ambos se acercaron - Qué bueno volverlos a verlos - Dijo viéndolos

'Candace': Hola tía - Dijo secamente, pero la abraza

Shining: Es un placer verla Princesa - Dijo dándole una pequeña reverencia

Celestia: Es un placer verlos - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - Quiero presentarles a alguien - Dijo mientras se movió a un lado y dejo a la vista a Random - El es Random Hero mi invitado para la boda - Dijo mientras el extendía su mano hacía Shining como saludo y el lo resivio bien y hiso lo mismo

Shining: Me llamo Shining Armor, un placer - Dijo tranquilo

Random: Random, Random Time y el placer es todo mio - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Mientras cerraba los ojos

Candace: Candaca Mi Amore pero llamame Candace - Dóndele la pata pero

Random: (Vamos solo saludala y haci no sospecharan) - Pensaba, debatiendo mentalmente con el mismo, si darle la mano a la impostora - Cómo ya escuchó me llamo Random Hero - Entonces un pequeño silencio incomodo y después se le ocurrió algo a Random y río un poco - como le dije a Celestia que peculiar coincidencia - Y dio una pequeña risita intentando disimular y así poder empezar una conversación de una manera un poco tosca

Candace: De que me hablas - Muy curiosa

Celestia: Dime, el nombre de mi sobrina y del comandante Armor tiene algún otro significado - Dijo muy intrigada

Random: De hecho si lo tiene por ejemplo de donde vengo se hablan múltiples idiomas y uno de estos es el Francés y las palabras Candaca Mi Amore se dise en Ecuestriano haci Candace Mi amor y pues es interesante y gracioso que también seas la princesa del Amor - Dijo mientras reía y Celestia se ría un poco junto a Shining - Y el nombre Shining Armor también tiene un segundo significado el cual es Armadura brillante - Dijo riendo un poco más y Shining junto a Celestia también reían pero 'Candace' ni siquiera tenia una sonrisa

Celestia: Eh de admitir que tienes razón es un poco gracioso lo que nos has dicho - Dijo con una sonrisa - Por favor adelante sientanse como en casa - Dijo a lo que Candace acienta y se vaya a su habitación - Y ¿tu que harás? - Le dijo con una sonrisa

Random: No lo se, tal vez esperare y haci conocer al resto de invitados especiales - Celestia acintio y se retiro para ver como iba la boda - Oye, Candace y dime que tal est... - No pudo terminar porque Candace ya no estaba - No crees que es un poco Fría - Le dijo a Shining y entonces suspira

Shining: Ni te lo imaginas, ah estado así desde varios días - Dijo mientras suspira una vez más - Pero bueno, adios fue un placer - Dijo mientras se iba caminando

Random se quedo ahí simplemente estático y después de unos 3 minutos se escucha un grito que decía "¡LA MEJOR NIÑERA DE LA HISTORIA DE LAS NIÑERAS!" Entonces Random se sobresaltó y se asusto mucho saliendo corriendo hacia donde se escuchan los gritos, al llegar puede ver algo que no se esperaba era Twilight Sparkle y Shining

Twilight: Te vas a casar con Candace, la mejor niñera del mundo - Dijo alegre dando pequeños saltitos [Su apariencia es porta una blusa blanca con un chaleco ensima, una falda tipo colegiala Japonesa unos zapatos formales y tenia senos como los Lala de To love ru]

Shining: Si, por favor, perdóname por no haberte dicho - Dijo avergonzado

Twilight: Está bien, te perdono - Dijo y le dio un abrazo

Random: Qué bello - Dijo conmovido por la belleza de este mundo que casi le daba deabetes por lo adorable que ellos eran

POV Twilight

Twilight: (No había visto a ese pony antes pero espera tiene ¡alas y cuerno!) - Pensé muy alterada

Random: Hací que ella es tu hermana - Dijo el pony con una sonrisa - Me recuerdan un poco a mi y mi hermana pero eso es para otro día - Dijo nostalgicamente y se empezó a acercar, ¿Quien sera? - Me llamo Random Hero y es un placer - Dijo dandome su casco en son de saludo

Twilight: Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, soy la hermana de Shining y la estudiante de la Princesa Celestia - Dije dando mi titulo completo ya que posiblemente se lo tomaría como insulto si no lo hago

Random: Tranquila, no seas tan estirada - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pero un noble siempre se presenta haci

Shining: Twilight, Random no es un príncipe solo es un invitado de la Princesa Celestia - Me dijo susurrando a lo que sonroje un poco por mi error

Random: Tranquila no es para avergonzarse, todos cometemos errores - Dijo muy tanquilamente

Twilight: Está bien y como conoció a la Princesa Celestia - Dije curiosa de saber como conoció a mi maestra

Random: Veras por ciertas circunstancias las cuales Celestia te dirá más adelante me vi forzado a ver directamente a Celestia - Dijo un poco nervioso

Twilight: Entiendo - Dije para verlo un poco más detalladamente y me percató de que es alguien muy atractivo y me sonrsonroje

Random: Pero a lo que viene el caso, es bello ver a un par de hermanos haciendo las pases - Dijo con una sonrisa que parecía muy amable

Shining: Bien, es hora que tu y tus amigas vallan a terminar los preparativos de la boda - Dijo pero cuando lo vi a los ojos parecia que estaba enojado, de seguro entro en su "estado" de hermano sobre protector

Random: Entonces ya no te quitaré más de tu tiempo y me iré - Dijo mientras se empezaba a retirar

Twilight: Fue un placer - Dije educadamente

Random: No, el placer y la alegría fue mía por haberte conocido - Me dijo a lo que sonroje un poco y se fue

Shining: Te gusta ¿no? - Me dijo lo que me sonroje más que antes

Twilight: ¿Cómo crees? Si lo acabo de conocer - Dije muy alterada

Shining: Si tu lo dices - Me dijo mientras miraba a otro lado y se encojia en sus hombros

Fin del POV Twilight

Volviendo con Random el se encontraba rondando el Castillo mirando curiosamente todo el lugar y podiendo admirar por completo la belleza del Castillo de Canterlot avanzando pero entonces su estómago hiso ruido y olió algo muy delicioso.

Pero eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola - Poni hablando

(Hola) - Poni pensando

[Hola] - Nota de auto

 _ **Hola - Transformación o monstruo hablando**_

 _ **(Hola) - Transformación o mounstro pensando**_

Comenzamos

Capítulo 2: **Conociendo a las Mane six y un ¿fiscal?**

Podemos ver a Random caminando por los pasillos atraído por el olor de la comida hasta llegar a la cocina y ¡boom! allí ve a Applejack que vestía unos pantalones de lona baqueros, botas vaqueras, una blusa a cuadros de manga larga que tenia enrollada y tenia senos por 2cm más grandes que Twilight mientras cosinaba su famosa tarta de manzana sin poder evitarlo el queda atrapado por el olor haciendo que se acerque al Pie para tomar un poco pero Applejack se da cuenta

Applejack: ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? - Dijo con su asentó campirano de manera acusadora y un poco molesta

Random: Lo lamento enserio es que no lo pude evitar, el olor de tu pie es exquisito - Dijo con ojos hipnotizado - Solo quería un pedazo, lo siento - Dijo avergonzado

Pero Applejack se percató de algo que no noto antes era que el tenia alas [El cuerno ya lo había visto]

Applejack: No, soy yo la que se disculpa su majestad - Dijo arrodilladose

Random: Por favor no te inclines detesto eso, además yo no soy un Príncipe - Dijo un poco avergonzado a lo que Applejack se azombra

Applejack: En serio pero las alas y el cuerno - Dijo en un pequeño shock

Random: No, sólo me invito Celestia - Dijo tranquilo

Applejack: Ya veo, pero cambiando el tema quieres pie - Dijo la campirana a lo que Random asintió y después de comer y platicar un poco el se despidió y se dispuso a ver que más había en el castillo hasta que escucho un el canto de unos pájaros

Y se dispuso a ver de donde probénia y siguiendo el sonido llego a los jardines donde Fluttershy [Qué vestía un pantalón de lona y levaba un suéter azul que no dejaba ver su blusa, tenia senos del tamaño de los de Anko] estaba ayudando a sus pájaros a cantar para la boda, entonces se acerca desde atrás sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido.

Después de que los pájaros terminaron Random se puso a aplaudir

Y como era de esperar Fluttershy se asusto y se escondio detrás de un arbusto

Random: Oye, no tienes por qué estar asustada - Dijo con unas sonrisa pero igual ella parecía más asustada - (Demonios, como ago que hable, tal vez debería usar algún animalito adorable) - Dijo pensando de donde y que usar para que dejará de estar asustada pero se acordó de cuando leyó el Fanfiction de "Lazos perdidos" y se dio la vuelta eh hiso un clon de si mismo sin que ella se diera cuenta y lo transforma en un Chibi Kurama - Ve y llama la atención de Fluttershy para que se acerque a mi - Dijo para que el zorro acienta y corra hacía Fluttershy la cual al verlo se olvido de Random y se enfocó en el zorrito empezando a perseguirlo hasta toparse con Random

Fluttershy: Ho...hola, de casualidad e..El zorrito t...t..te pertenece - Dijo escondiendo su mirada detrás de su pelo haciéndola ver muy Kawai

Random: Si, este amiguito es Kurama y es mi mascota - Dijo mintiendo un poco hacerca del zorro

Flutershy: Valla, e..es que n...nu..nunca había visto un zorro con nue...nueve colas - Dijo viendo al pequeño "animal"

Random: Sí es que es un zorro muy especial, pero si quieres te puedo decir que tipo de zorro es - A lo que Fluttershy aciente - Bueno Kurama es un "9-Bi to kasai kitsune" (Que bueno que estudie Frances, Japones, Ingles y Aleman) que significa Zorro de fuego con nueve colas ya que puede exalar fuego y su pelaje es resistente al fuego pero por desgracia Kurama es el último zorro de esta especie - Dijo acariciando al Zorro

La cara de Fluttershy se volvió una de azombro y de curiosidad

Fluttershy: Valla eso es a..al..algo muy tr..triste - Dijo con pena y después vio las alas de Random haciendo que se sienta muy insegura ya que el podría ser un noble - Oh disculpeme mi insolencia príncipe - Dijo arrodilladose ante el - Mi nombre es Fluttershy y le pido d..disculpe mi a..anterior comportamiento - Dijo nerviosa y asustada

Random: (De verdad tanto haci es de raro un Alicornio en equestria como para que todos se arrodillen cuando se percatan de que tengo alas y cuerno) - Dijo con una gota de sudor - Por favor levántate, no soy ningún tipo de noble, solo soy un invitado de Celestia - Dijo tranquilo - Y me llamo Random Hero - Dijo ayudando a Fluttershy a pararse

Y haci sostuvieron una conversación un poco corta sobre algunos temas triviales y sobre los animales para después despedirse

Entonces empezó a camina por todos lados hasta que llegó a una habitación donde estaba Rarity [Viste una blusa blanca que resaltaban sus senos que eran como 1cm más pequeños que los de Fluttershy y tenia una falda formal negra] junto con Spike [Este tenia el cuerpo de un niño de 13 años y de piel morada y pelo verde pero se notaba que no era pony ya que su pelo eran escamas y tenia cola de dragón al igual que orejas y colmillos] y estaban haciendo unos vestidos muy hermosos

Rarity: Spike, pasame la tela que esta en aquella mesa - Dijo apuntando una mesa que no estaba muy lejos de Random

Spike: Si, Rarity - Dijo el bebé Dragón el cual tenía ojos de corazón cuando miraba a Rarity, se denotaba que estaba enamorado pero en este mundo todos tenían cierto nivel de inocencia causando que no se dieran cuenta de eso.

Entonces Spike va hacia la mesa pero cuando se acerca pudo ver a Random que tenia una sonrisa pero lo que no podía ver era que las alas de Random estaban más pegadas a su cuerpo para que no se notarán

Random: Hola, un placer conocerte, ¿Spike? verdad - Dijo fingiendo que no sabia quien era Spike

Spike: Sí, y tu ¿Quién eres? - Dijo viendo el extraño traje de Random [Sigue vistiendo el cosplay de Ronoa Zoro]

Random: Mi nombre es Random Hero y soy un invitado de Celestia para la boda de Candace y Shining - Dijo Random todavía tranquilo y aun con la sonrisa

Spike: Ya veo, bueno yo soy asistente de la estudiante personal de la princesa, Twilight Sparkle - Dijo con orgullo

Random: Asi que tu eres el asistente de Twilight - Dijo fingiendo duda

Rarity: Spike, ¿Por qué no me has traído la tel... - No termino ya que volteó a ver a Spike y al ver a Random su detector de Príncipes se activó, se levantó y se acercó a los dos chicos

Random: Qué tal, mi nombre es Random Hero y soy invitado de Celestia - Dijo viendo a Rarity

Rarity: Yo soy Rarity diseñadora de moda y encargada de los vestidos de damás de la princesa Candace - Dijo ella con su modismos y dándole la mano para que la besé

Random: Un placer conocerla lady Rarity - Dijo besando la mano de Rarity asombrando a Spike y a la misma Rarity

Rarity: Disculpa me podrías decir que tpio de ropa es esa - Dijo viendo la ropa que a parecer de ella era muy fea

Random: Esta es ropa tradicional de un país que visité - Dijo tranquilamente, pero entonces una mosca se paro en su nariz haciendo que estornudo lo que causó que sus alas se extendieran de repente

Rarity y Spike: ¡¿ERES UN ALICORNIO?! - Dijeron realmente azombrandos

Entonces después de explicarles, Rarity se ofrece a hacerle un Smoking para la boda a lo que Random dice que si y haci se despiden

Cuando reanudó su camino por el castillo para ver más sobre el mismo

Hasta que vio por una ventana a Rainbow Dash [La cual llevaba una blusa blanca sin maga y sobre esta un chaqueta deportiva abierta y una licra deportiva tenia unos pechos como los de Sakura Haruno y media un aproximado de 1 metro 78 cm] chaciendo lo que parecía hacer la Reimplosión sonica, entonces recordó que necesitaba que alguien lo ayudará con el vuelo y fue a las afueras del castillo para pedirle ayuda a Rainbow

Ya afuera el se acercó un poco para poder ver mejor las acrobacias que ella hacía, pero ella pará para poder descansar un poco y fue entonces cuando vio a Random

Rainbow: Oye, quien eres tu - Dijo secamente hacía Random

Random: Yo me llamo Random Hero y vine aquí para pedirte un favor - Dijo el un poco avergonzado

Rainbow: Pues dime que se te ofrece - Dijo de brazos cruzados y mirando lo directamente

Random: Quisiera que me dieras unos consejos para volar - Dijo todavía avergonzado

Rainbow: Lo siento pero puedo enseñarte a volar, si eres un unicornio - Dijo viendo a Random como si estuviera loco

Random: Pues en realidad no - Entonces extendío sus alas - Soy un Alicornio - Dijo con una sonrisa al ver al cara de impresión de Rainbow

Entonces procedió a explicar lo que el hacía en la boda y Rainbow le dio varios consejos muy útiles para que pudiese volar más eficientemente se despidió de Rainbow y se fue caminando al salón principal donde se encuentra Pinkie pie [Ella vestía un blusa de color amarillo de manga corta y una falda que llegaba a sus rodillas de color amarillo ella tenia los senos un del mismo tamaño que Twilight]

Pinkie parecía un rayo se movía de lado a lado casi parecía que no fuera de este mundo ya que usaba su habilidad de romper la cuarta pared y por si preguntan ella sólo puede romper la cuarta pared como su contra parte de la serie así que no sabe que está en otra historia

Random se le le acercó un poco pare saludar a la poni pero no se esperaba que ella lo volteara a ver por un ruido como lo era las pisadas

Pinkie: Holacomoestasquieresermiamigodimequesiodimequesidimequesi - Dijo todo eso en cuestión de algunos segundos algo realmente impresionante

Random: Hola, yo estoy bien, y si quisiera ser tu amigo - Dijo sorprendiendo un poco a Pinkie pero esta no le tomó importancia y se puso muy feliz brincando de un lado a otro

Pinkie: Y dime ¿que necesitas? - Dijo ella muy emocionada

Random: Yo nada, solo quería ver las hermosas decoraciónes que estabas haciendo - Dijo viendo todo el salón el cual era muy colorido y lleno de vida

Pinkie: Gracias por el alago - Dijo ella con su sonrisa - Bueno cuando la boda termine te haré una fiesta de bienvenida - Dijo mientras daba saltitos y sacaba su cañón de fiesta de quien sabe dónde

Random: Valla un cañón de fiesta - Dijo viendo el artefacto

Pinkie: Valla parece que si sabes que es - Dijo con una sonrisa para después disparar y llenar con más decoraciónes el lugar pero ella quería poner unas decoración en el techo pero no llegaba

Random: Oye Pinkie, dejame ayudarte - A lo que la imperactiva poni aciente creyendo que el usaría magia para poner las decoraciones pero para su azombro Random extiende sus alas y volando llega hasta arriba y ponga las decoraciones

Después él procedió a explicar a Pinkie quien era y que hacja en la boda para después despedirse

Después de eso se fue a su habitación a descansar pero al llegar vio una carta en su cama

Random: Quien la habrá dejado

La carta decía haci

 _De Shuzo para_

 _Random Hero_

 _Hola Francisco o debería decir Random y como soy el Dios del espacio-tiempo se que te estás preguntando "¿Cómo sabe eso?" Pues para responder tu pregunta te estoy vigilando por las esfera del tiempo y dejame decirte que te has vuelto un Dios de categoría 3: Kami no keikai_ [Dios protector] [Sí quieren saber más leer Fanfiction de Black998 "Issei el protector de la tierra"] _Ya que yo te e proporcionado poderes más grandes que cualquiera en ese mundo a y ahora te preguntas como es eso posible pues la respuesta es que al volverte ageno a el tiempo te volviste mi emisario, bueno te iba a decir que te permito interferir en la boda y proteger ese mundo, Adios_

Random: Bueno será mejor preparar un poco de "casaka" - Dijo para ver que había un Smoking de color Blanco sobre un percha junto a su ropero que decía que era de Rarity

Entonces guiándose por lo que sabía Twilight fue llevada a la parte subterránea de Canterlot donde encontraría a la Candace real

Así que lo que el iba a hacer es ganarles tiempo a las dos para llegar hasta la boda

Al día siguiente todos estaban listos esperando para que la boda empezará y entonces los pájaros de Fluttershy empezaron a cantar cuando "Candace" entro a la habitación [Lleva el mismo vestido que en la serie pero adaptado para su forma antropomorfica] mientras Shining estaba [Vestido como soldado de Inglaterra pero sin el sombrero] frente a Celestia la cual los iba a casar

Entonces Celestia estaba restando todo el largo parlamento que a nadie le importa hasta que llegó a la parte más importante de la boda

Celestia: Sí alguien se opone, que hable ahora o calle por simpre - Dijo pero nadie parecía que fuera a decir algo o eso parecía hasta que la puerta se abre con fuerza

¿?: ¡Yo me opongo! - Dijo el poni que entro de imprevisto y azombrando a todos

Applejack: Ese... - Dijo viendo a el poni que entro

Pinkie: ...acaso... - Dijo siguiendo lo que Applejack iba a decir

Rarity: ...es... - Dijo impresionada y escandalizada por lo que estaba pasando

Rainbow: ...Random - Dijo a lo que Fluttershy aciente

Random tenia una mirada de seriedad mientras vestía un smoking blanco con una rosa roja en el pecho

Celestia: ¿Por que te opones? Random - Dijo muy azombrada por la acción de su nuevo amigo

Crysalis estaba con una mirada de enojo mientras Shining tenia una cara inexpresiva

Random: No dejare que Shining se case con ella - Dijo señalando a Candace y aunque la mayoría lo mal interpretó poniendo una cara de azombro - No soy gay, pero no permitiré que el se case con esa impostora - Dijo haciendo que todos se confundan y "Candace" se asuste pero no lo demuestra

Celestia: Random lo que dices tiene mucho peso como palabras, estas seguro de seguir con esto - Dijo viendo seriamente a Random el cual acintio - Bien empieza - Dijo muy pero muy seriamente casi parecía que estaba emanando instinto asesinó

POV Random

Random: Bien, empezemos primero con lo principal y es la actitud - Dije señalando a "Candace" - Es imposible que una poni cambie totalmente su forma de ser de un momento a otro - Dije inventándome algo para comenzar - (Desde siempre eh querido ser como Fénix Wright, y me siento como un Fucking Bad Ass) - pense muy emocionado

Candace: Eso se debe a la presión de la boda - Dijo respondiendome rápidamente

Random: ¡Protestó! - Dije apuntando con mi dedo índice a Candace - Eso es imposible ya que tu no estabas planeando la boda, era Twilight y las chicas - Dije callando a Candace - Y eso me lleva al segundo punto, Twilight Sparkle, estudiante de la Princesa Celestia, hermana de Shining y el elemento de la magia - Dije azombrando a los elementos y Celestia ya que nunca me digieron quienes eran los elementos de la armonía - la pregunta es ¿Donde está? - Dije cortante

Applejack: Debe estar en su cuarto por lo que paso ayer - Dijo ella recordando la discusión que ellas tuvieron antes

Random: En eso estas muy equivocada, ella no se encuentra ahí, ayer le quería hablar pero no la encontré - Dije con una mirada acusadora - Dime Candace como es el saludo que haces con Twilight cuando se ven - Dijo el tocando un punto fuerte ya que Celestia sabia que los únicos que sabían de eso era Light Night, Twilight Welvet, Candace, Shining y ella misma

Candace: Era Ra...rayos d..de s..so..sol al des...de..despertar - Dijo insegura de si estaba diciendola correctamente

Random: Parece que no lo recuerdas, dejame te ilustró - Dije he hise un Kage bushin no jutsu (Jutsu multi clones de sombras) - Rayos de sol al despertar, choca los cascos y luego a saludar! - Dije repitiendo el bailé y después mi clon desaparece

Celestia: ¿Cómo es que sabes el hechizo de clonación temporal? Es un hechizo muy avanzado - Dijo impresionada de lo que hise

Random: Esa es una historia para otro día - Dije aun seriamente - Bueno pasemos al tercer punto, Shining Armor - Dije mirando al novio el cual ni siquiera reaccionaba - A ver Shining dime ¿Por qué regañaste con tanta fuerza a Twilight? - Dije mirándolo pero ni contestaba - A ver dime lo, escupe la sopa - Dije seriamente - No te escucho - Dije casi como si me burlara

Celestia: Deja a Shining, ni siquiera te a contestado - Dijo ella pensando que simplemente estaba molestandolo

Random: Eh allí el punto ni siquiera contesta, es más estoy seguro que si lo miras a los ojos los tendrá un poco verdosos lo que significa que fue hechizado - Dije guiandome un poco por le Fic que se llama "Fatum" ya que el Prota hiso algo similar a lo que estoy haciendo, entonces Celestia miro los ojos de Shining los cuales estaban verdosos como lo indiqué

Celestia: ¿Cómo lo sabias? si nunca te acercaste a Shining de pues de que se presentaron - Dijo curiosa de como sabia tanto, pero no le respondere la verdad

Random: Por ahora es mejor que no te lo diga y guardes tus preguntas para el final - Dije muy cortantemente y ella no dijo nada más

Se los juro ustedes se reirán al ver la expresión de todos Applejack tenia una cara confusión al igual que Rarity, Pinkie no entendía lo que pasaba, Rainbow no sabia que creer, Fluttershy tenia cara de timidez y confucion, los padres de Twilight estaba igual de confundidos y "Cadace" bueno ella mismo lo podría explicar

Candace: Eso no prueba nada, incluso existe la posibilidad de que tu mismo le allas hecho a Shining de lo que me acusas - Dijo ella con una sonrisa disimulada - Y también pudiste haber estado vigilando a Twilight para saber todo eso - Dijo haciendo que casi todo lo que dije se fuera al carajo pero eso ya lo esperaba

Random: Dejame decirte algo antes de mostrar las últimas tres pruebas que harán que yo gane este "juicio" - Dije con la mirada baja - Se por lo que están pasando tu y los tuyos, los puedo ayudar simplemente tienes que usar un hechizo de teletransportación y dejar a estos ponis en paz, y no hacer lo que estas pensando - Dije con la esperanza de que escuche razones y dejará este plan de dominio de Canterlot

"Candace" parece un poco sorprendida y un poco enojada pero muchos pensarían que esta haci por mis acusaciones a menos que supieran lo que yo se

"Candace": No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando - Dijo ella haciéndose la inocente

Random: Valla que eres insistente, Chrysalis - Dije intrigando a todos y sorprendiendo a "Candace" - Bueno, Celestia tu sabes ¿Qué es un Chalenging? - Dije haciendo que "Candace" se azombre de sobre manera

Celestia: En todos mis años como gobernante de Equestria nunca escuche de esa especie - Dijo ella muy curiosa

Random: Bueno, no te culpó - Dije levantando los hombros - Pero, sabes haré algo mejor que describirte lo que ellos son, te lo mostraré - Dije mientras cierro mis ojos y me concentró en la imagen de un chalenging

Todos se asustaron y sorprendieron al ver como mi cuerpo empezó a cambiar, primero mis dientes se afilaron, mis alas desaparecieron y fueron remplazar as por las de un insecto, toda mi piel se volvió negra, mi pelo se volvió de un color verde musgo y mis patas obtuvieron varias aberturas como agujeros y mis ojos se volvieron blancos y de ropa tenia una armadura como la de Ike de Fire emblem pero rasgada de color negro, todos y digo todos se asustaron por mi apariencia la cual era realmente intimidante

Random: **Esto es un Chalenging** \- Dije a lo que todos se impresionaron - **Y no se preocupen sigo siendo yo, solamente me transforme para ser exactamente igual a uno** \- Dije pero nadie decía algo más bien parecían confundidos - **Bueno pues entonces les presento las dos últimas pruebas** \- Dije y aclare mi garganta - **Con ustedes mi última prueba, desde el imperio de Cristal, protectora del corazón de cristal, La princesa Mi Amore Candaca** \- Dije señalando la puerta para que repentinamente entre Candace junto a Twilight sorprendiendo a todos y ganándose una mirada de odio de Crysalis - **Game Over, Crysalis reina de los chalenging** \- Dije en son de victoria y regreso a mi forma original

Fin del POV FRANCISCO

Pero eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola - Poni hablando

(Hola) - Poni pensando

 **Hola** \- Transformación o monstruo hablando

 **(Hola) -** Transformación o mounstro pensando

[Que onda] - Nota de autor

Capitulo 3: **Una invasión un poco distinta**

Todos estaban estupefactos por lo que estaba pasando una segunda Candace y Twilight estaban ahí paradas con caras de enojo viendo a la falsa Candace la cual miraba a Random con odio

Candace: ¿Quién eres tú? - Dijo viendo a Random, ella a pesar de haber llegado en el último segundo lo pudo ver transformado en Chalenging

Random: Princesa Candace -Dijo inclinándose ante Candace - Lo que sucede es que yo vine a parar la boda por que yo sabía de los Chalenging y les gane un poco de tiempo para que usted llegará junto a Twilight y pudiera desenmascarar a Crysalis - Dijo el de manera respetuosa

Candace: Ya veo, gracias - Le dijo a lo que el acintio - Este no es tu día especial es el mio - Dijo ella muy enojada y Twilight aciente

Crysalis: Jajajaja - Se puso a reír con un poco de locura, entonces su cuerpo se empezó a transformar tomando una apariencia similar a la que Random tenia pero ella portaba un vestido de color negro verdoso y su pelo le llegaba hasta la espalda y sus ojos no eran blancos si no tenía unas pupilas de color verde como su cabello y media cerca de 2 metros - Valla, parece que eres muy listo: Alicornio Macho - Dijo viendo a Random el cual ni se inmutaba

Random: No fue tan difícil como pueda parecer - Dijo mientras levantaba los hombros

Crysalis: Cómo sea, hoy es el día que yo y mis preciosos súbditos invadamos Canterlot - Dijo con una cara de locura

Random: Creó que te olvidas de algo - Dijo el mientras Crysalis lo veía con curiosidad

Crysalis: Y eso ¿seria? - Dijo ella con sarcasmo, entonces él señaló a atras de ella y Crysalis volteó para ver

Celestia: De mí - Dijo mientras disparaba un rayo contra Crysalis

Crysalis bloqueo el ataque de Celestia y le disparó un rayo la cual logro noquearla

Crysalis: Parece que soy lo suficientemente poderoso para derrotar a la princesa Celestia - Dijo con una sonrisa de victoria - Mis guardias, ataquen y alimentese - Dijo haciendo que casi todos los guardias se transformen en Chalenging iguales a Random solo que más bajitos como por 10 cm

Random: Ustedes vallan contra Crysalis yo peleare contra los guardias - Dijo el con una cara de seriedad - (Por favor espero que me sirva de algo ver tantas películas, animes y juegos de peleas, Chuck Norris, Bruce Lee, Ip Man, Terri Bogard, Scorpion, Ryu, Mario, Link, Smash Bros en general, Goku y todos los personajes de anime no me fallen) - Dijo haciendo una súplica un poco patética

Lugar desconocido/Tiempo desconocido

Shuzo miraba a el pobre de Random realmente divertido por ese tipo de súplica

Shuzo: **Creo que le daré un poco de ayuda** \- Dijo entonces chasqueo los dedos y la esfera donde lo veía se llenó de estática y entonces volvió a la normalidad de un segundo a otro

Canterlot/Sala de la boda

Shuzo: **(Oye Random, te hise un pequeño favor y ahora considera tu súplica, aprobada y recuerda que imitar ataques físicos también te debilitan)** \- Le dijo 1 telepaticamente

Random: (Gracias por la ayuda) - Dijo el se voltea a los guardias

Entonces Twilight y Candace fueron a salvar a Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack y Spike los cuales fueron atrapados y Random corría hacía los 30 guardias de Crysalis

Con Shuzo

Shuzo: **Creó que es hora de cobra ese favor que me debe Loki** \- Dijo el para teletransportarse y ver a un hombre vestido totalmente de negro con el pelo parado

En Canterlot

POV Random

Estoy jodido a pesar de que tengo los estilos de pelea y poderes de bastantes personajes

Candace: Twilight cuando te diga iremos a salvar a tus amigas de Crysalis - Le dijo a Twilight la cual acintio

Pero antes de que lo hicieran un Chalenging las iba a atacar

Random : **Fling Kick (Patada Voladora)** \- Entonces doy un salto hacia el Chalenging y lo pateó en la cara derribandolo y dejandolas pasar - Muevanse rápido, puede que sea fuerte pero me será muy difícil vencer yo solo a estos tipos - Dije con un tono de valentía pero realmente estaba asustado

Entonces otro Chalenging iba a atacar a Candace pero me puse en frente y le di dos golpes en la cara después le pego una patada en el pecho mandandolo a volar [Esta imitando a Liu Kang]

Random: Bien, montón de cabrones - Dije intentando sonar rudo ante los 28 Chalenging - (Bien solo hay una cosa que puedo decir en momentos como estos) - Pensaba con nervios - YYYYYYOOOOOOLLLLLLOOOOOO - Grite como un verdadero loco intentando verme cool

Entonces le di un golpe en el rostro al primer Chalenging y después lo sostuve y lo lanzó hacía atrás estrellandolo en el suelo, al segundo lo golpeó en el estomago y le doy un gancho a lo Mortal Kombat y lo noqueó pero de repente otro inepto me intento atacar pero lo golpeó haciéndolo retrosede y entonces

Random: **¡HADO-KEN!** \- Y le lanzó el ataque característico de Ryu a el Chalenging que me intento atacar el cual fue golpeado directamente y fue mandado a volar como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, después golpeó a uno en el rostro y despues rápidamente lo desestabilizó con un pequeño golpe en el rostro y despes le doy un izquierdazo, después un derechazo y le di una patada en la cara derribandolo junto a mi pero lo que no me esperaba es que fuera golpeado por dos Chalenging a mi derecha e izquierda dandome en las costillas pero me recupero con rapidez y le doy un golpe en la cara a uno mientras le doy una patada al otro al mismo tiempo [Por si preguntan es el golpe cargado hacía abajo que hacen los Mii Fighters en Smash Bros U]

Les juro que esto parecía una masacre eran esos 22 Chalenging que aún seguían consientes contra mi y no se si sentir pena por ellos o por mi

Random: **Konoha Sempu: Otomega Rendan (Huracán de la Hoja: Loto primario)** \- Entonces le di una patada en la mandíbula a uno, mandandolo a volar algunos metros sobre la tierra y lo alcanzó en el aire y lo sostengo con mis alas empezamos a girará y caímos sobre otros tres Chalenging pero entonces los muy desgraciados me empezaron a disparar rayos mágicos los cuales me golpearon y causaron un daño impresionante

Entonces me acorde de un personaje que resulta ser el más Cabron en cuanto a esquivar: Sans el Esqueleto del juego de Undertale [No e podido jugar este juego pero e podido ver a Black998 jugarlo] y me dispongo a esquivar todos los pinches rayos que me lanzaban el montón de pendejos a pesar de que yo era el que los esquivaba ellos eran los cansados gracias a que ellos hacían más esfuerzo por querer lanzarlos rápidamente y con más fuerza de la necesaria

Random: Mi turno de mostrarles verdadera magia - Dije y entonces empuĺe mis manos y entonces unos ciruelos mágicos de color rojo aparece - **Karyū no Tekken (Dragón de Fuego: Puño** **d** **e hierro)** \- Y entonces mis puños prenden fuego y me lanzo contra ellos golpeando a 2 en el rostro y mandandolo a volar rompiendo una pared - **Karyū no Kagitsume (Dragón de Fuego: Garras)** \- Entonces mis pies también prenden fuego y ago un movimiento a los brake dance golpeando a 4 que me habían rodeado - Solo quedan ustedes 10 - Dije respirando agitadamente, Shuzo realmente tenia razón usar estos poderes es muy agotador - **Power Bave (Ola de poder)** \- Dije golpeando a el suelo y haci hacer el ataque característico de Terri Bogard el cual noqueó a dos de los Chalenging solo quedan 8 y casi no me queda energía - Es hora de acabar esto, **Kameeeeee...** \- Y empeze a juntar energía en mis manos haciendo que todos me vean preparar el ataque - **...Hameeeeee...** \- Digo casi terminando el ataque el cual se parecía al que lanzaba Goku antes de aprender el Kayo-Ken pero también creó que la gran cantidad de energía logro hacer que despertará Celestia - **...Haaaaaaaaaaa -** Dije lanzando el ataque y noqueando a los Chalenging que me faltaban

Entonces me volteó a ver como Crysalis detenía a Candace y Twilight con una masa viscosa y mocosa en forma de cupula que también retenía al resto de la chicas

Crysalis: Valla, Valla no sólo eres listo y atractivo también eres muy fuerte - Dijo ella seductora mente mientras yo pongo cara de "¡WTF!" - Qué tal si te ago una propuesta - Dijo ella lo más probable es que quiera que me una a ella

Random: Y ¿Cuál sería esa propuesta? - Dije intentando ganar tiempo para recuperar un algo de energía

Crysalis: Se mi Rey - Dijo ella a lo que todos y digo todos se sorprendan: las Mane six, los Chalenging que estaban semi-concientes, Celestia que resien se desperto y Candace, incluso yo que ya me esperaba algo así - ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? - Dijo ella con una sonrisa un poco macabra y eso me dio una idea

Random: Claro mi Reina - Dije transormandome en un Chalenging pero esta vez tenia la armadura de Sigfried de Soul Scalibur y me acerque a ella - **Pero con una condición** \- Dije sonando un poco malvado

Crysalis: Y ¿Esa sería? - Dijo ella curiosa

Random: **Yo eliminare a Celestia** \- Dije siniestramente y ella acintio dejando que yo pase junto a ella y después de un poco pase junto a donde los Chalenging capturaron a todas las chicas y las volteó a ver pero ellas al verme, me vieron de diferentes formas

Applejack me miraba de muy mala manera

Rainbow me miraba con mucho odio

Pinkie con tristeza

Rarity aunque un poco dramática me miraba con terror

Fluttershy estaba escondida su mirada detrás de su pelo y con mucho miedo

Spike me miraba realmente triste

Twilight ella me miraba incrédula

Candace también me miraba con odio

Pero entonces le guiño el ojo y ago el signo de silencio con las manos disimuladamente para que Crysalis no vea y Candace captó que solo estaba engañando a Crysalis

Random: **Celestia, unas últimas palabras** \- Dije fingiendo maldad y que no tenía ningún tipo de piedad

Celestia: ¿Por qué nos traisionaste después de todo lo que hiciste antes? - Dijo ella en una combinación de tristeza, odio y miedo, se los juro sentía que mi corazón se iba a partir

Random: **¿Quién dijo que yo las traicione?** \- Me destransforme rápidamente y regrese a mi forma original - te veo después Crysalis, ¡volveré chicas! - Dije mientras me teletransporto como Goku

Después aparezco en la habitación de Luna, donde ella dormía tranquilamente y Celestia a pesar de estar consiente estaba muy débil y yo gaste casi toda mi energía

Fin del POV Francisco

Random: Ya no puedo más - Dijo sentándose en el suelo - (Ya altere demasiado la historia, Twilight y el resto debió haber ido a traer los elementos y Celestia debería estar atrapada por Crysalis) - Dijo un poco desesperado - (Parece que el tener estos poderes tiene una factura muy grande) - Pensaba por el agotamiento, entonces el volteó a Celestia la cual se miraban muy confundida - Celestia ¿estás bien? - Dije muy preocupado por ella y su estado actual

Celestia: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? - Dijo ella confundida

Random: Respondiendo a tus preguntas: Nos teletransportamos a la habitación de Luna. Use una técnica de teletransportación. Lo hice para que despiertes a Luna y haci podamos tener una oportunidad mayor de vencer a Crysalis - Dijo un poco con tono neutral pero cansado

Celestia: Pero y lo de que me ibas a asesinar - Dijo ella todavía sorprendida

Random: Fue un engaño para poder salvarte y poder despertar a Luna y pudiéramos derrotar a Crysalis - Dijo aun sentado y respirando con rapidez por el cansancio

Celestia: Ya veo - Dijo ella un poco dudosa - Y ¿Cuál es el plan? - Dijo ella más tranquila y recuperada de lo que había pasado

Random: Hay que despertar a Luna, devilitar a Crysalis para liberar a Shining y haci podamos levantar el escudo con ayuda de Candace y Shining - Dijo el todavía sentado en el suelo y ya recuperándose del cansancio por haber usado sus poderes

Celestia: Pero antes de despertar a Luna - Dijo ella paradose ya que ella también estaba sentada - Dime la verdad - Dijo seriamente - ¿Quién eres? -Dijo ella con una mirada como de "Dimelo o si no vas a salir muy lastimado"

Random: Bien te lo dire - Dijo el mientras suspira - (Y ahora que mierda le digo) - Penso muy nervioso

Celestia: ¿Y bien? - Dijo ella muy severamente

Random: *Suspiró* La verdad es que fui mandado por alguien que por ahora no puedo decir su nombre, mi mision proteger a Ecuestria y a todos los seres vivos y eso incluye a los Chalenging, pero a pesar de eso no dejaré que los Chalenging invadan Canterlot por eso intente hacer que Crysalis cambiará de opinión - Dijo el con una mirada de resignación y cansancio

Celestia: Y ¿Cómo se que dices la verdad? - Dijo ella con desconfianza

Random: En realidad, es tu problema si no me crees - Dijo mientras se lavanta - Pero si no despiertas a Luna y me ayudas a detener a Crysalis, Canterlot caerá y con ella las esperanza y sueños de miles de Ponis, ahora estas con migo, ¿si o no? - Dijo el cortantemente

Celestia: Te ayudaré, pero después responderás mis preguntas - Dijo ella seriamente a lo que Random asintió

Entonces Celestia se acerca a Luna y su cuerno empezó a brillar en un color dorado que rodeo a Luna y entonces de a poco se empezó a despertar

Luna: 'Tia' te eh dicho que no me despie... - Pero no termino la frase por que vio a Random junto a Celestia - ¿Qué ocurre? - Dijo ella dudosa de la seriedad de ambos

Entonces Celestia y Random procedieron a explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo

Luna: Ya veo - Dijo ella seria y comprensiva - Entonces como sugieres que vallamos y que embosquemos a Crysalis - Dijo ella curiosa

Random: Acerquense les diré... - Dijo entonces ambas se acercaron y Random empezó a susurrar algo

Mientras tanto

En el salón real Crysalis estaba enojada como no se imaginan estaba ordenando a sus guardias que buscarán a Random y a Celestia a como diera lugar

Pero de repente las puertas se habrén y muestran a dos Chalenging los cuales llevaban a Celestia y a Random con cadenas para retenerlos

Crysalis: ¿Cómo los atraparon? - Dijo ella viendo a los Chalenging

Chalenging 1: Intentaron llegar a la torre más alta pero los interseptamos, fue fácil ya que ambos están debilitados - Dijo este con respeto hacia Crysalis la cual sonrió

Crysalis: Debiste a ver aceptado mi propuesta - Le dijo a Random el cual no contesta - Realmente es una pena que tal macho se desperdicie - Dijo viendo a Random para que su cuerno se ilumine y le dispare un rayo el cual lo vaporizo

Tola las chicas amigas de Random: ¡RANDOM! - Gritaron todas realmente alarmadas

Crysalis: Ahora, no hay nada ni nadie que me detenga - Dijo con una sonrisa de victoria

Chalenging 2: Creo que te has confundido Crysalis - Dijo para qué Crysalis lo vea - **Burning Knucle (Nudillo ardiente)** \- Y se lanzó a alta velocidad a Crysalis golpeandola en el estomago

Crysalis: ¿Quien eres? - Dijo ella respirando agitadamente por que el golpe le saco el aire y la había hecho retroceder varios metros

Chalenging 2: Tu ¿Quién creés que soy? - Dijo con sarcasmo y se transformo, tomando la forma de Random - ¿Qué? Acaso creíste que me ibas a matar tan fácilmente - Dijo con una sonrisa confiada - (Demonios, si utilizo algún tipo de ataque de energía me quedare sin poder, los ataques físicos con un poco de energía son mi mejor opción, casi no me quita poder, tengo que imitar ataques "combo", pero necesitaré poder para contrarrestar los hechizos que ella lanze y que bueno que las tengo a ellas para eso) - Penso un con un poco de miedo y deespues volteó a su espalda

Después de eso el otro Chalenging explotó en humo, mostrando a Luna [Qué estaba transormada] con una mirada de seriedad y Celestia se levanta mientras las cadenas también explotan en humo

Crysalis: Valla parece que realmente te subestime - Dijo ella con una risa - Tal vez débi haberme dado cuenta, ya que noqueaste a 30 de mis guardias - Dijo ella con un poco de enojó pero después puso una sonrisa - Pero yo también tengo un haz bajo la manga - Dijo con malicia - Armor, ataca - Y de repente Shining [El cual sigue bajo control de Crysalis] ataca a Random

Random: Oye, Shining por favor reacciona - Dijo esquivando los golpes de Shining hasta que le disparó un rayó y lo golpeá directamente

Esto causó que retroceda bastante y se choque con uno de los pilares, quedando sentado e inmovil con la espalda recostada en el pilar

Random: (Lo debilitare, después tengo que liberar a Candace para que rompa el hechizo) - Pensó y después se levantó, caminó un poco, tomo la posición de pelea de Liu kang y habló - Celestia, Luna detengan a Crysalis yo me aré cargo de Shining - Dijo pero se percató de la mirada preocupada de Candace - No te preocupes Candace no lo lastimare... mucho - Dijo esto último muy bajo casi inaudible

Pero eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola - Poni hablando

(Hola) - Poni pensando

[Hola] - Nota de autor

 **Hola** \- Transformación o mounstro hablando

 **(Hola)** \- Transformación o mounstro pensando

Comenzamos

Capítulo 4: ¿ **Alguien llamo un héroe?**

Celestia y Luna tenían miradas de seriedad y de enojo, respectivamente, mientras Crysalis tenia una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa malévola, Shining parecía un zombie sin parpadear, Random estaba con una mirada de disgusto por el hecho de tener que golpear a Shining

Crysalis: Armor, derrota y elimina a el Alicornio Macho - Dijo ella haciendo que Shining acienta y corra contra Random el cual no perdió tiempo y se colocó en posición de boxeo y también corrió hacía Shining

Antes de impactar el uno con el otro, el cuerno de Shining brillo y le disparó un rayó a Random el cual pudo esquivar y entonces Random le da un yap con la derecha en el estomago imitando a Little Mac, rápidamente le da un gancho en la mandíbula con la izquierda, haciendo que Shining retroceda pero este se recupere velozmente y le de una serie de patadas a los costados del torso a Random el cual logro tomar posicion de defensa y se cubra de los golpes pero Shining le iba a dar una patada doble casi como si fuera un canguro

Random: **Counter (Contrarrestar)** [Es el ataque que hace Little Mac de Smash bros wii U con el "B" y flecha hacia abajo] - Entonces la patada impacta a Random en el pecho y este retrocede un poco y le da un puñetazo en el estomago a Shining con la misma fuerza de la patada que recibió, logrando que Shining caiga de espaldas y entonces Random aprobecha y va hacia las chicas y Spike pero antes de poder hacer algo empezó a levitar resultado de que Shining lo atrapará en un hechizo y de esa manera lo estrelle repetidas veces en el suelo y las paredes

Pero antes de estrellarse una vez más Random saca un pequeño metal con un símbolo de transmutación y lo transforma en una espada enterrandola en el suelo, aderiéndose al suelo, logrando liberarse de el hechizo y acto seguido se levantó y tomo la posición de pelea de Marth [Fire Emblem] y Shining tomo una espada que estaba en el suelo y se puso en posición de batalla.

Mientras tanto, Crysalis atacaba a Celestia y Luna con rayos mágicos que las princesas intentaban esquivar a toda costa por el nivel mágico que Crysalis tenía en esos momentos y simpre que esquivan un rayo se lo devolvían pero Crysalis también los esquivaba ya llevaban haci un rato hasta que...

Celestia: Luna, ahora - Dijo mientras se acercaba a su hermana mientras su cuerno brillaba

Luna: ¡Si! - Dijo a la par de Celestia con el cuerno brillando

Entonces ambas lanzan un rayos mágicos los cuales se fucionaron y Crysalis sea golpeada por este, dando como resultado que callera de espaldas al suelo

Entonces Luna y Celestia se dirigieron a donde estaban las portadoras de la amista, Spike y Candace para liberararlos entonces con un echizado desicieron las cupulas viscosa que las tenia atrapadas

Mientras eso sucedía se podiba escuchar el choque del metal de las espadas de Shining y Random. Apesar de que Shining tenia una cara totalmente inexpresiva veía a Random a los ojos y Random también lo hacía pero con una expresión de enojo.

Las portadoras, las princesas y Spike miraban preocupados la pelea de Shining y Random hasta que de repente Random hablo

Random: ¡Y si me ayudan! ¡realmente no quiero lastimar a Shining! - Dijo esquivando la espada de Shining la cual casi lo decapita

Entonces Candace siendo la primera en reaccionar corre hacía Shining y Random al darse cuenta de lo Candace hiba a hacer, desarma a Shining y se aleja de él para que Candace se hiciera cargo de despertar a Shining de su hechizo.

Candace abrazo a Shining mientras lloraba y el Shining zombie, por así decirle, se detuvo en seco sin mover ni un solo músculo entonces el cuerno de Candace brillo y un corazon salio de el posando se frente a rostro de Shining

Entonces Shining parpadeo varias veces y agito la cabeza antes de que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad

Shining: ¿Qué? ¿Donde estoy? - Dijo viendo confuso a su alrededor - ¿Ya se terminó la boda? - Dijo aun confundido al ver todo el desorden en la sala

Twilight: No, pero necesitamos que levantes el escudo - Dijo ella un poco desesperada por que esto terminará rápidamente

Shining intento hacer que el hechizo del escudo que protegía Canterlot pero no lo lograba

Shining: Me siento demasiado devil para hacerlo - Dijo y después puso sus manos en su abdomen y realizó un mueca da dolor

Random: Creó que eso es en parte mi culpa - Dijo el un poco avergonzado mientras todos lo veian con preocupación

Candace: No te preocupes, nuestro amor sera tu poder - Le dijo a Shining para luego cruzar su cuerno con el de Shining y su poder cresiese rápidamente pero se tardaría un poco más de tiempo

Pero algo que no paso desapercibido para nadie fue que el nivel mágico de Crysalis y otras 5 presencias aumento, entonces, todos voltearon a ver que era para ver como un aura morada cubría a Crysalis y 5 de sus soldados los cuales había sido noqueadosu por Random pero esto fue reconocido por Random

Random: (¿Pero que mierda?) - Dijo viendo a Crysalis la cual estaba estática

Shuzo: _ **(Oye, Niño ¿Me escuchas?)**_ \- Pregunto telepaticamente

Random: (¡Shuzo! ¿Que sucede con Crysalis y esos 5? ¿Por qué tienen el aura de interferencia del tiempo[El Aura morada que le sale a los enemigos en Dragon ball Xenoverse]? - Pregunto alterado nuestro héroe

Shuzo: _**(Lo que sucede es que al estar tú en la línea de tiempo y alterar la historia, cobro su factura)**_ \- Dijo asustando a Random - _**(Dame un segundo, Kami no jikan**_ _**(Tiempo divino))**_ \- Entonces ante Random todo se paralizó - _**(Listo, con esto podremos hablar traquilamente)**_ \- Dijo el telepaticamente

Random: (¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?) - Dijo enojado con el Dios

Shuzo: _**(No esperaba que sucediera tan pronto, te lo hiba a decir antes de lo del insidente de Sombra)**_ \- Dijo el seriamente - _**(Pero no te preocupes, te voy a dar una ayudita)**_ \- Dijo el aliviando un poco a Random

Random: (En serio y ¿Cuál será?) - Dijo emocionado

Shuzo: _ **(No creó que te guste)**_ \- Dijo él con nerviosismo

Random: (Y que será) - Dijo el con miedo

Shuzo: _**(Qué me dirías si te diera el poder de mi bendicion, sería como la bendición de Dios en Dante**_ [Dantes's Inferno] _ **y te dará una gran cantidad de poder pero será totalmente al azar, te podría dar los poderes de Goku o los poderes de Sailor Moon)**_ \- Dijo el tranquilamente para no causarle pánico o miedo de usar este poder

Random: (Y cual es la condición) - Dijo el sabiendo que nada podía ser tan bueno

Shuzo: _**(Tendrás que gastar todo tu poder y después de eso, quedarás totalmente debilitado y no podrás ni moverte, lo más probable es que te desmalles algunos días ya que no has entrenado)**_ \- Dijo el de manera sería - _**(¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo estarás en ese estado?)**_ \- Dijo con tono de duda

Random: (Lo entiendo y lo acepto, lo haré) - Dijo determinado

Shuzo: _**(Lo que tienes que hacer es...)**_ \- Dijo en suspenso [No lo dire en este diálogo]

[Volvemos a tiempo real]

Celestia: ¡El poder de Crysalis esta aumentando, de forma masiva! - Dijo ella muy azombrada

Entonces Celestia, Luna y las mane six se colocaron frente a Candace y Shining para que terminarán el hechizo y puedan expulsar a los Chalenging

Crysalis levantó la cabeza y sus ojos eran rojos al igual que sus soldados

Crysalis: Este poder es increíble - Dijo con una sonrisa maníaca - Ahora los eliminare a todos - Dijo ella generando energía en su cuerno y disparó un rayo a las Mane six, Celestia y Luna pero este se desvío en el último segundo dirigiéndose a Candace y Shining los cuales cerraron los ojos por miedo al ataque

Random: **Armor Shield (Escudo Armadura)** [Ataque cargado de Armor Armadilo en Mega man X 1] - Y se interpuso en la trayectoria del rayo y de la pareja con una esfera cubriéndolo y deteniendo el ataque, entonces callo al suelo totalmente debilitado

Crysalis: Ya me artaste - dijo con odio y sujeto a Random por el cuello levantandolo del suelo mientras Random tenia los ojos cerrados

Random: No creas que has ganado - Entonces abrió ambos ojos y la pateó en el estomago mientras simultáneamente la golpea en el rostro logrando que lo soltará y con dificultad se pará.

Los demás ponis veían a nuestro héroe preocupo por su estado de salud ya que se notaba a kilómetros el cansancio de cansancio.

Random: Una vez alguien dijo "En momentos de desesperación aparecerá un héroe" - Dijo el respirando cansado - Esa persona tenia razón - Dijo el entonces vio hacía el techo - _Dios mio, señor del tiempo y el espacio, ayudame a vencer a aquellos que buscan hacer el mal, dame una fracción de tu poder, ¡TE LO IMPLORO!_ \- Grito y entonces una luz blanca con destellos negros lo rodeo y había un símbolo de color blanco el cual era un reloj de arena que tenia varios átomos a su alrededor

Entonces su cuerpo empezó a brillar y para azombro de todos los presentes algo pasó: las alas en su espalda desaparecieron, su hosico desapareció sus cascos tomaron una extraña forma y se volvió un poco más alto

Lo que niguno sabia era que Random habia vuelto a su forma humana, pero lo curioso era su ropa la cual consiste en una gorra roja con la inscripción "Legendary Wolf", una chaqueta roja con una camisa blanca de bajó, unos pantalones de lona y unos guantes de cuero negro

[Te reto a decirme quienes son los tres personajes que imita Francisco la pista es: Personaje de los juegos de The king of Fighters y Fatal Fury]

Este reviso atentamente su cuerpo comprobando su atuendo el cual en su propia opinión era increíble realmente se sentía muy alegré pero eso lo tenia que dejar para después, ahora tenia 6 problemas frente a el.

Todos en la habitación podían sentír el poder de esa criatura que había tomado el lugar de Random [Francisco] este tomo una posición de pelea un poco peculiar.

Entonces este hiso una pose de pelea y su ropa cambio a la de la chaqueta roja

Entonces uno de los cinco guardias corrio contra él pero este reaccionó de manera increíble

Francisco: **Power Charge** \- Entonces dio un giro hacia adelante dando una envestida que hiso que el guardiá saliera volando por los aires - **Power Tacle** \- Entonces salto alcanzando al pobre tipo y le dio un puñetazo con energia en el estomago de manera desendente, haciendo que se estrelle en el suelo.

Crysalis: ¿Qué están esperando? - Dijo enojada y sus soldados la voltearon a ver - ¡Ataquen! - Grito y sus soldados corrieron contra Francisco

Francisco: ¡Hey! Comone, comone - Dijo haciendo una seña de burla a sus oponentes

Entonces el primero lo intento golpear en el rostro y torso con múltiples golpes y patadas, mientras que Francisco lo detenía, entonces el segundo tambié se puso a intentar golpearlo pero Francisco seguía deteniendo los golpes hasta que: Francisco sujeto el brazo del primero y lo uso de escudo cuando el tercero lanzó un rayo mágico entonces lanzó al primero y se mantuvo deteniendo golpes del segundo.

Random: ¡Eso es todo! - Grito insitando a sus enemigos - **Crack shoot** \- Entonces dio un giro mortal en reverse hacía adelanté con la pierna extendida proporcionando una patada decendente a el tercer soldado - **Power Charge** \- Entonces dio una envestida al mismo Chalenging - **Rising Tacle** \- Y impulsandose con sus brazos salto verticalmente con las piernas hacía arriba mientras giraba rápidamente y golpea al quinto soldado y elevándolo en el aire al caer divisó al cuarto y al segundo guardia listos nuevamente para la pelea.

Mientras eso sucedía todos miraban con asombro a nuestro héroe.

Shuzo: _**(Niño termina esto rápido solo te quedan 4 minutos y 36 segundos de poder)**_ \- Le dijo por medio de la telequinesia

Random: **Double Geyser** \- Entonces golpeo el suelo con su puño derecho y un geiser de energía apareció debajo de uno de los guardias y dio otro golpe con el brazo zurdo y también creó un geiser y golpeó a los tres guardias

Crysalis: Solo quedamos tu y yo - Dijo viendo a Francisco mientras ponía una sonrisa

Y ahora la pregunta era y ahora que hacía.

Pero eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola - Poni hablando

(Hola) - Poni pensando

[Hola] - Nota de autor

 **Hola - Transformación o ente super poderoso hablando**

 **(Humano) - Transformación o ente super poderoso pensando**

Capitulo 5: **El héroe vs la Reina, Contando algunas verdades**

La tensión era enorme en la sala del trono del castillo de Canterlot incluso se sentía que se podría cortar con un cuchillo, Crysalis estaba seria mientras frente a ella estaba una extraña criatura que de la nada se había cambiado con su enemigo y le esta plantando cara.

Crysalis: ¿Quién eres tu, extrañó? - Dijo ella muy confiada

Francisco: Mi nombre es Francisco Javier López Zamalloa pero tu y el resto de presentes me conocen por el nombre de Random Hero - Dijo con una sonrisa y esto azombro a todos

Shuzo: _**(Oye niño, solo tienes 3 minutos 43 segundos)**_ \- Dijo telepaticamente y haciendo que Francisco reaccioné

Francisco: Bueno eso no importa - Dijo y corrió hacía Crysalis - ¡ **Power Tacle!** \- Entonces golpeo a Crysalis en la mandíbula elevándola y este también salto y quedo sobre ella dándole un golpe con energia en el abdomen haciendo que callera al suelo con fuerza.

Entonces Crysalis se lavanta y lanza un rayo de magia golpeando a Francisco que seguía en el aire causando que este callera de espaldas y entonces corre hacía el e intenta pisar su pecho pero Francisco se levantó antes de que pudiese golpearlo.

Crysalis: (Es demasiado resistente) - Penso intentando golpearlo pero no conseguía acertar ni una sola patada o puñetazo ya que el lo esquivaba bastante bien entonces el dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás

Francisco: ¡ **Crack shoot!** \- Entonces dio un giro mortal hacia adelante con la pierna extendida e intento darle a Crysalis pero ella se cubrió evitando el ataque.

Crysalis agarro el tobillo de Francisco y lo azota contra el suelo varias veces

Shuzo: _**(Amigo solo te quedan 2 minutos y 57 segundos)**_ \- Telepaticamente advirtió

Francisco: (No me queda, otra opción) - Penso entonces logro que Crysalis lo soltará

Entonces azombrando a todos de alguna manera su cuerpo en general se tenzo y un aura blanca lo cubrió.

Francisco: Este es mi ataque final - Grito con fuerza - ¡ **Power Charge!** \- Envistio a Crysalis y logro que Crysalis se elevará por los aires - **¡Triple Geyser!** \- Entonces volvió a hacer el ataque haciendo que los tres geisers golpearan a Crysalis pero antes de caer al suelo él corrio hacía ella, logrando alcanzarla.

Shuzo: _**(Te quedan 2 minutos)**_ \- Dijo advirtiendo a Francisco

Francisco: **High Angle...** \- Entonces la embistió y le dio un gancho aereo en la mandíbula elevándola un poco a ella y a el mismo pero este callo más rápido que Crysalis solo toco el suelo Francisco lo golpea con fuerza - **...¡Geyser!** \- Y otro geiser apareze impactano a Crysalis en su espalda elevándola nuevamente

Shuzo: _**(Te quedan solo 1 minuto y 38 segundos)**_ \- Volvió a advertir

Crysalis: (No es posible, soy mucho más poderosa, entonces, ¿Por qué esa cosa me esta derrotando?) - penso muy enojada y con desesperación, entonces empezó a cargar un rayo con todo su poder magiaco a media caída

Francisco: **¡Legendary Wolf!** \- Entonces extendío con fuerza su puño derecha quedando en pose de Super man punch y salio disparado contra Crysalis la cual no había caído al suelo

Crysalis: ¡Muere! - Y le disparó el rayo pero gracias al destello de la técnica de Francisco no se podía ver que pasó

Shuzo: _**(Solo te quedan 56 segundos)**_ \- Telepaticamente advirtió otra vez

Entonces Francisco impacta a Crysalis en el abdomen la cual queda paralizada en el aire a unos 3 escasos centímetros del suelo, antes de cualquier cosa pase Francisco agarro la muñeca de su puño derecho con su mano izquierda, dio un paso hacia atrás y del cuerpo de Francisco una explosión de energía golpeando a Crysalis directamente y logro que ella salga volando a través de la habitación estrellándose contra un muro y después caiga al suelo de cara derrotada.

Todos dieron gritos de victoria con mucha alegría y felicidad, pero eso no duró mucho ya que Francisco callo de rodillas escupiendo sangre y en un costado del torso tenia una gran herida proporcionada por el rayo de Crysalis y todos corrieron a él con preocupación exepto Candace y Shining, entonces una enorme cantidad de Chalenging empezaron a entra pero Shining y Candace no habían terminado de cargar el hechizo por el agotamiento de ambos.

Shuzo: _**(7 segundos)**_ \- Telepaticamente advirtió

Pero de manera inesperada Francisco se levantó otra vez y empezó a correr hacía Shining y Candace

Francisco: ¡ **Dragon Booster!** \- Y en su brazo derecho apareció un pedazo de armadura de color rojo carmesí

Shuzo: _**(4 segundos)**_ \- Dijo

Francisco corría lo más rápido que podía y extendío ambos brazos para alcanzar a Shining y Candace

Shuzo: _**(2 segundos)**_ \- Telepaticamente volvió a hablar

Francisco: **¡TRANSFER!** \- Grito y su guantelete brillo de color verde y ese mismo color se tranfirio a Candace y Shining y su magia aumenta tan drásticamente que ambos eran más poderosos que la misma Celestia

Shuzo: _**(0.23 segundos)**_ \- Dijo y Francisco callo rendido al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento y una explosión de magia proveniente de la pareja cubrió con mucha velocidad a Canterlot - _**(Fin del tiempo)**_ \- Entonces la ropa de Francisco despareció al igual que su guantelete y su ropa se transformo en el un pantalón rasgado, sin zapatos y camisa, pero se mantenía en su forma humana.

El escudo hiso que todos los Chalenging salieran expulsados de Canterlot junto a Crysalis.

Entonces todos los amigos de Francisco corrieron hacía el con mucha preocupación, ninguno sabia que hacer pero entonces Twilight que todavía tenia bastante magia lo levito y todos juntos lo llevaron al hospital más cercano

Time Skip

Después de la dura batalla Francisco se desperto y apresio que estaba conectado a una maquina reguladora del cardio y tenia una bolsa de transfusión de sangre y estaba recostado en lo que parecía una habitación de hospital, de lo que no se percato fue de que su cuerpo todavia era humano.

Entonces se intento levantar de la cama pero sonó una alerta que lo sorprendió y de repente varios guardias un total d doctores de los que reconoció a Read Hearth entraron y apuntaron sus espadas contra él.

Francisco: Oigan, tranquilos - Dijo un poco asustado - No soy una amenaza - Dijo levantando un poco las manos en seña de rendición.

¿?: Déjenlo - Se escuchó una voz y todos vieron a Celestia entrar seguida por Luna, Candace, Shining, las Mane six y Spike, los guardias la obedecieron al igual que los doctores - Pueden retirarse - Dijo tranquila y con paciencia.

Francisco: Ah, gracias Celestia, por un momento senti que me iban a atacar - Dijo pero se dio cuenta que todos lo estaban viendo con curiosidad, precaución y un poco de miedo, entonces volteó su cabeza a un espejo y vio que todavía era humano - Supongo que tengo mucho que explicar - Dijo nervioso.

Luna: Sí exacto - Dijo seriamente, entonces Francisco acintio - Bien la primera pregunta es ¿Qué eres? - Dijo con una mirada penetrante

Francisco: Bueno eso es fácil, soy parte de la mítica raza sabía, soy un humano - Dijo presentándose como Lyra se refería a los de su especie.

Entonces eso causó mandíbulas caídas por parte de casi todos.

Celestia: La segunda pregunta es ¿Cómo sabías de la invasión Chalenging? - Dijo manteniendo una expresión estoica

Francisco: Cómo te había dicho: Fui enviado a Ecuestria por alguien para poder proteger a todos los seres vivos de este mundo y gracias a eso puedo predecir algunas cosas que sucederán en le futuro - Dijo el fingiendo tranquilidad

Candace: ¿Quién te envío? - Dijo ella tocando un punto muy fuerte

Francisco: Eso es algo muy complicado de explicar, pero bueno, lo que paso es... - Pero no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpido

¿?: _**Yo explicaré eso**_ \- Dijo una voz y todos vieron que en una esquina de la habitación estaba otro humano parado cruzado de brazos este vestia un Smoking blanco con el pelo al mismo estilo hnde Fénix Wright.

Celestia: ¿Quién eres tú? - Le dijo intrigada de su repenentina aparición.

¿?: _**Yo soy Shuzo Morisako, Dios y señor del Espacio y el tiempo**_ \- Dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que todos menos Francisco se sorprendan.

Francisco: Shuzo, ¿Qué hacés aqui? - Dijo el muy curioso de que hacía allí su benefactor.

Shuzo: _**Vengo a explicar en persona la razón de tu estar aquí**_ \- Dijo con una sonrisa, entonces procedió a explicar el como y el porque de la estadía de Francisco en su mundo, claro omitiendo que en el mudo de Francisco ellos eran unas caricaturas tambien explico su estatus como Kami, también explico que las palabras que dijo antes de pelear contra Crysalis y sus guardias era un cántico para invocar su verdadero poder.

Todos se sorprendieron por todo lo dicho.

Shuzo: _**Sabes, antes de irme, cuando recuperes todo tu poder te transformarás nuevamente en un Alicornio**_ \- Dijo y les dio la espalda a todos - _**Bueno es hora de irme.**_ \- Y chasqueo los dedos y en un pequeño resplandor desaparece

Entonces todo se quedo en un total silencio, Francisco estaba muy asustado de lo que dirían los precentes sobre el y su misión.

Francisco: Creó que seria mejor que me fuese cuando mejore mi estado - Dijo el un poco triste.

Celestia: Eso no será necesario - Dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que la volteara a ver

Francisco: Pero yo creí, que ustedes... - Dijo un poco azombrado

Luna: Claro que no Random, tu eres nuestro amigo y aliado - Dijo con una sonrisa

Candace: Exacto, también puedo sentir el gran amor dentro de ti, así que tu no puedes ser un mal pony - Dijo ella con comprensión

Shining: Diste la cara por nosotros y derrotaste a Crysalis, es obvio que eres de confiar - Dijo el con respeto

Twilight: Nos salvaste y protegiste, yo creo que eso es amistad de la más grande - Dijo con una sonrisa

Pinkie: Todavía tengo que darte tu fiesta de bienvenida, ¿no creés? - Dijo haciendo un Ok con la mano

Fluttershy: Eres amable y no siento en ti ningun aura hostil - Dijo todavía nerviosa

Applejack: Estuviste dispuesto a sacrificarte por nosotros, bienvenido al grupo - Dijo quitándose el sombrero.

Rainbow: Eres realmente azombroso, no igual que yo pero lo eres - Dijo con su actitud un poco creída

Rarity: Defendiste a Canterlot a pesar de no conocernos del todos, como un príncipe que esta dispuesto a luchar por su hogar - Dijo dramática haciendo una pose poniendo su mano sobre su frente con esperanza.

Spike: Yo te admiro mucho, realmente eres mi héroe y no dudaste en salvarnos, eres un gran tipo - Dijo con el pulgar arriba y se le ha cerco.

Francisco: Gracias a todos por darme esta oportunidad, no les fallaré, les juro que como su nuevo amigo jamás traicionare la nueva amistad que e hecho con ustedes - Dijo con algunas lágrimas - Y juro que protegere a toda Ecuestria y a su mundo del mal - Dijo con una gran sonrisa

Entonces su cuerpo empezó a brillar, entonces reaparecieron alas y características de Alicornio, y su ropa cambió al smoking que le hizo Rarity.

Random: Tengo una duda - Dijo y todos lo vieron con curiosidad - ¿Dónde voy a vivir? - Dijo causando que todos pongan una cara chistosa.

Celestia: Bueno eso es algo que no había pensado - Dijo pensativa - ¿Dónde quisieras vivir tú? - Dijo ella con curiosidad.

Random: Bueno realmente no sé - Dijo levantando los hombros en señal de que el tampoco sabía

Luna: ¿Qué te parece si te quedas en el castillo de Canterlot? - Dijo ella con una sonrisa

Random lo pensó un poco y entonces recordó algo muy importante que el quería hacer.

Random: Gracias, pero no - Dijo sorprendiendo a todos - Quisiera construir mi casa en las cercanías de Poniville - Dijo el con una sonrisa, causando una sorpresa en todos.

Celestia: Está bien - Dijo comprensiva - Avisame que necesitas y lo mandaré en seguida - Dijo con una sonrisa

Shining: Si te parece puedo envíar algunos guardias a que te ayuden - Dijo el queriendo ayudar a su nuevo amigo

Rainbow: Yo también te ayudaré - Dijo ella con una sonrisa

Applejack: Con gusto te voy a dar una mano en tu casa - Dijo ella confiada pero antes de que cualquiera dijera algo más

Random: No se preocupen - Dijo con una cara de felicidad - Yo soy un ejército de un solo hombre - Dijo ante la mirada de confucion de los ponis - Me refiero a esto, **Kage Bushin no jutsu (Jutsu multi clones de sombras)** \- Dijo y con sus dedos hiso una cruz y junto a la cama apareció un segundo Random con una sonrisa

Clon: A esto me refería, a que soy un ejeercito de un solo hombre - Decía azombrando a todos ya que ningún hechizo podía hacer que los clones temporales tuvieran conciencia propia.

Twilight: Impresionante... - Entonces casi como si fuera Pinkie saco de la nada una libreta y un lápiz para escribir todo lo que había visto

Random: Sí lo es, pero tengo un límite de 21 clones, más o menos y cuando se disipan me canso mucho - Dijo con pesadez, pero entonces recordó algo - ¿Ustedes saben quién es Rey Sombra? - Dijo y todos se vieron entre sí.

Candace: De hecho, si, hace como 2 días él atacó el imperio de Cristal - Dijo sorprendida de que el supiera de ese poni

Random: Entiendo - Dijo pensativo - ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsiente? - Dijo con preocupación

Twilight: Cerca de 6 días - Dijo ella con una sonrisa un poco incomoda

Random: Ya veo - Dijo pensativo - Tengo otra pregunta - Dijo él

Luna: Adelanté - Dijo ella cortésmente

Random: Según todos los otros ponis ¿Qué sucedió en la batalla que tuve con Crysalis? - Dijo el seriamente

Shining: Bueno eso es algo más complicado - Dijo el con una año en la cabeza - Dijimos que tu te enfrentaste a Crysalis y a sus guardias con ayuda de las portadoras y la Princesa Luna lograste detener la invasión - Dijo él tranquilo

Random: Básicamente, me hicieron parecer un héroe - Dijo el pensativo - Oigan, ¿Dónde me encuentro exactamente? - Dijo el curioso.

Twilight: Estamos en el hospital de Poniville - Dijo ella

Random: Entiendo - Dijo mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla.

Celestia: Bueno, ahora te dejemos para que descanses - Dijo ella mientras se empezaba a retirar a compañada por todos lo presente

Random se recostó tranquilamente y se dijo algo a si mismo "No puedo esperar para que empieze mi nueva vida junto a todos ellos" dijo recordando a sus nuevos amigos y entoces empezar a sentíar sueño y haci poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos hasta quedarse dormido, y ya estaba listo para su nueva vida.

Pero es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Hola - Poni hablando

(Hola) - Poni pensando

[Hola] - Nota de autor

 _ **Hola - Transformación o mounstro hablando**_

 _ **(Hola) - Transformación o mounstro pensando**_

Comenzamos

Capítulo 6: **Una nueva vida.**

Ya han pasado 3 semana desde que Random se desperto. Después de salir del hospital fue al castillo de Canterlot donde lo dejaron ospedarse también aprobecho su tiempo allí y tuvo un intenso entrenamiento con Shining para mejorar su poderes y uso sus clones para que el entrenamiento fuera más efectivo, ahora su poder dura el triple del tiempo. Pero en la actualidad Random esta frente a Celestia y Luna discutiendo la partida de Random a Poniville.

[Random carga puesto una camisa formal blanca con un pantalón baquero azul y unos zapatos cafés]

Celestia: Veras Random sabemos que quisiera mudarte a Poniville para tener una vida lo más pacífica posible hasta que tus habilidades sean necesarias - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Luna: Asi que nos tomamos la libertad de mandar a hacer una casa según las indicaciones que el señor Shuzo nos dion mientras entrenabas - Dijo también con una sonrisa.

Luna/Celestia: Y no y aceptaremos que digas que no a lo que damos - Dijeron un poco siniestramente

Random: Esta bien - Dijo suspirando y esto causó que Celestia y Luna sonrieran con alegría - Bueno, les agradezco mucho todo lo que han hecho por mi - Dijo con una sonrisa

Luna: No hay de que, somos amigos y por eso te ayudamos - Dijo con una sonrisa amigable - Y recuerda venir a visitarnos todas las semanas - Dijo ella

Random: Claro que lo haré - Dijo mientras levantaba el pulgar - Y ustedes recuerden que si necesitan ayuda no duden en mandarme un mensaje por medio de Spike - Dijo el muy confiado

Celestia: Claro que lo aremos, además no por nada te nombramos como nuestro guardia personal - Dijo ella tranquila y con confianza

Random: De hecho todavía no entiendo eso de su guardia personal - Dijo el confundido

Celestia: Consiste que tienes el mismo nivel de autoridad que Shining, básicamente eres un Capitan, tu nos proteges a nosotras de daños mayores, tendras una brigada escojida por nosotras y solo acatas ordenes de nosotras - Dijo mientras Luna acentia.

Random: Bueno, si ese es el casó, ¡Permiso para retirarme! - Dijo poniéndose firmé y da un saludo militar

Luna: jijiji, permiso consedido soldado Random - Dijo dando unas risitas

Random: Bueno, entonces adios a ambas, las vere pronto - Dijo mientras se acercaba y les daba una pequeña reverencia a ambas con una sonrisa

Celestia: Adios y por cierto ten esto - Dijo y le dio un sobre - Cuando llegues a Poniville entregase lo a la alcaldesa Mare - Dijo ella un tanto divertida

Random: Esta bien - Dijo y entonces se empezó a retirar saliendo por la puerta principal donde los esperaban 5 guardias, todos firmes

¿?: Listo para irnos, señor - Dijo con respeto

Random: (Seguramente solo el ejercito fue avisado de mi nombramiento) - Dijo analizando la situación - Descansen... - Dijo y todos se relajaron - Díganme sus nombres soldados - Dijo el intentando parecer un verdadero soldado

Mi nombre es Flash Centry me especializó en el combate mágico - Dijo el primero con energia el cual era un unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin azul, más bajito que Random como por 3 cm

Mi nombre es Wepon Black me especializó en combate cuerpo - Dijo el segundo con respeto, era un poni de tierra de pelaje gris y crin negro este es del tamaño de Random

Crash Nitrus, listo para todo señor y las armas son lo que mejor manejo - Dijo secamente el tercero, era un unicornio de pelaje naranja y crin cafe este es igual de alto que Shining

Mi nombre es Sonic Boom y soy el más rápido de todos - Dijo el cuarto, es un pegaso de pelaje pelaje azul y crin blanco este también era igual de alto que Shining

Golden Light aún no tengo especialidad militar - Dijo el quinto, el cual era un pegaso de crin amarillo y pelaje amarillo pálido este era del tamaño de Flash

[Que los guardias sean la misma cantidad y tipo de poni que las Mane six no significa que vallan a ser pareja, solo me gusta el tipo de formación que un equipo así puede hacer]

Random: Bien, supongo que ustedes son mi brigada - Y todos acentieron - Bien, realmente todavía no les puedo dar ninguna orden mayor, por ahora ayúdenme a transportar mis pertenecías a mi hogar en las afueras de Poniville - Dijo el mientras ellos veían una pila de cajas de unos dos metros de altura

Entonces entre los 6 empezaron a subir las cajas a un carruaje donde Sonic y Golden toman las riendas y el resto se subió a el carruaje, pero el carruaje pesaba mucho para los dos pegasos, entonces Random negó con la cabeza con ironía y se acercó a ellos.

Random: Golden, Sonic aganse a un lado por favor - Dijo y ambos pegasos se miraron entre sí y después se quitaron las riendas y Random se puso las riendas - Golden tu te adelantarás y revisaras si no hay ninguna emboscada por parte de los Chalenging, Sonic tu seras mi escolta - Entonces ambos acintieron y Golden se adelanta y al cabo de unos 2 minutos Random extiende sus alas y apoyándose con su poder sobre el Ki empezó a volar con normalidad moviendo el carruaje como si nada, dejando a su brigada con la boca abierta.

Entonces después de 17 minutos de viaje llegaron a las afueras de donde dejaron el carruaje cuidao por Flash.

Random: Bien Flash tu te quedarás y empezarás a descargar el carruaje, **Kage Bushin no jutsu (Jutsu multi clones de sombras)** \- Y de repente aparecieron 18 clones de Random azombrando a todos - Te dejo a ti a cargo - Y señaló a un de los clones

Clon 1: Si, jefe - Dijo el - Bien empezemos con las cosas, rápido que no tenemos todo el día - Dijo el y todos los clones hisieron grupos de 3 y empezaron a bajar las cosas y meterlas a la casa.

Los 5 soldados tenia abierta la boca a más no poder pero decidieron no hacer ninguna pregunta por ahora, entonces Flash se unió a los clones para empezar con a bajar las cosas, mientras los otros cuatro acompañaron a Random al pueblo en una formación de cruz donde Random estaba en el centro, al frente Crash, a los lados Golden y Sonic, cuidando la retaguardia estaba Black, todos los ciudadanos de Poniville miraban con curiosidad a la escolta.

Mientras eso pasaba Random se moría de vergüenza en sus interiores intentando que no se notará físicamente por estar frente a sus soldados.

Entonces al llegar a la alcaldía Random entro y vio que un reloj decía 8:32 de la mañana mientras los otros cuatro rodean la alcaldia con intension de protegerla, entonces Random toco la puerta de una oficina dentro de la alcaldía

¿?: Pase adelante - Se escuchó una voz femenina

Random: Permiso - Dijo y entró para apreciar a la alcaldesa que vestía un pantalón beige, una camisa formal blanca, unos tacones también beige, usaba los mismo lentes que su contra parte de la serie, tenia unos pechos como los de Rarity y tenia la altura de Fluttershy - Un placer conocerla alcaldesa Mare - Dijo el con respeto

Mare: Lo mismo digo, y usted es... - Dijo ella esperando que le diera su nombre "Random Hero" - Un placer señor Random y dígame ¿En qué lo ayudó? - Dijo ella sentándose tras su mesa donde tenía archivados algunos documentos.

Random: Bueno la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna me dijeron que le diera esto - Y le dio el sobre y ella lo habrío dudosa.

Entonces ella lo empezó a leer pero parecía estar más nerviosa mientras más leía cuando terminó de leer la carta ella tenia los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

Random: Eh alcaldesa Mare, ¿Se encuentra bien? - Dijo el preocupado por la poni

Mare:... - Parecía un zombie ni siquiera se movió pero al cabo de unos minutos ella reaccionó - Capitán Random, sera un placer ayudarlo - Dijo ella a un con azombro pero también con alegría

Random: ¿Capitán? - Susurro él - Me dejaría ver esos papeles - Ella acintio con gusto y se los pasó

 _Para la alcaldesa Mare_

 _El portador de estos papeles es: Random Hero, nuevo capitán de mi guardia personal, haci que le pido que por favor lo ayude en su estadía en Poniville. También dele la cantidad de 1000 bits por favor. Y por último el hará de Poniville su nuevo centro de operaciones para la protección de Ecuestria así que tratelo bien._

 _Atentamente: La Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna._

La carta llevaba la firma de Celestia y Luna también el sello del Alicornio que lo hacía legítimo

Entonces Random también se azombra por lo que decía la carta pero logro disimular su sorpresa.

Random: Disculpe Alcaldesa me podría hacer un favor - Dijo el con la cabeza baja y ella acintio - ¿Me podría decir el estado civil de una potrilla que se llama...? - Dijo el tranquilamente, ella acintio y saco de su archivador un papel y se lo dio y el

Esto causó una cara de alegría en Random que paso a ser una de comprensión y tristeza.

Mare: Disculpe, ¿Necesitas algo más de mi parte? - Dijo ella con curiosidad

Random: Sí, quisiera que me proporcionará un equipo de construcción de cuantos sea posibles - Dijo el

Mare: Claro pero ¿Para qué los necesita capitán Random? - Dijo ella curiosa

Random: Es que en las afueras de pueblo esta mi casa y quisiera poder poner un cuartel para poder tomar acciones rápidas en caso de contingencia - Dijo el con una sonrisa a lo que Mare acintio - También necesitó otro favor... - Y se lo dijo entonces la alcaldesa saco unos papeles y se los dio entonces Random se retiro.

Random: Chicos - Le hablo a los 4 soldados que se acercaron

Wepon: Si señor - Dijo el con respeto

Random: Basta con eso de señor, no creo que yo sea mayor que ustedes - Dijo y todos se vieron mutuamente - Quiero conocerlos mejor para que haci cuando peleemos seamos más unidos por eso les pido que me llamen Random en privado y cuando allá más ponis llamenme capitán, su primera orden es que esperen a los constructores que la alcaldesa llamara y los guíen donde mis clones y Flash descargan las cosas y mis clo es les dirán que hacer después - Dijo el y ellos se sorprendieron - Y por cierto no se preocupen, ustedes no tiene que mudarse a Poniville, pueden seguir viviendo en Canterlot, yo los llamare cuando sea la hora y diganle a Flash todo lo que les dije - Dijo el y todos dijeron: "si" con tranquilidad o con una emoción diferente.

Entonces el aprovechando que era temprano y fue a buscar a las Mane six para decirles de su estadía en Poniville, y su primer destino seria en la casa del árbol de Twilight donde casi siempre estaban las mane six. Entonces empezó a caminar hasta llegar a un árbol donde sobresalía una puerta varias ventanas y se denotaba una estructura interna.

Entonces se percató de que habían varios ponis machos y hembras viéndolo pero ignoró sus miradas y toco la puerta, sono la voz de Spike

Spike: Ahora voy - Y habrío la puerta para apreciar a Random - ¡Random!- Dijo sorprendiendo y entonces habrío la puerta del todo - ¡Pasa! ¡Pasa! - Dijo emocionado

Dentro era igual que en la serie pero adaptado para ellos que eran antropomorfos dentro estaban las Mane six que no se habían percatado de la presencia de Random. Entonces Random volteó a Spike e hizo "shhh" en silencio y se transformo en Crysalis para asustarlas y Spike le dio un pulgar arriba.

Crysalis/Random: _**Portadoras**_ \- Dijo y todas volteron a ver para divisar a Crysalis en todo su esplendor - _**Nos volvemos a ver**_ \- Dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Casi todas reaccionaron de manera amenazadora poniéndose en posición de pelea listas para pelear de ser necesario. Applejack preparó una de sus famosas patadas, Twilight cargo su cuerno para pelear al igual que Rarity, Rainbow se elevó y se prepara para la pelea, Pinkie saco su cañon de fiesta de quien sabe donde apuntando a Crysalis y por último Fluttershy se escondio tras Twilight

Twilight: ¡¿Crysalis, qué haces aquí?! - Dijo con azombro y enojó y Fluttershy con timidez y miedo acintio

Applejack: ¡Creímos que fuiste derrotada por Random! - Dijo lista para la pelea

Rainbow: ¡¿Qué esperas?! - Dijo enojada

Rarity: Una dama no es violenta, pero hoy haré una exepción - Dijo indignada

Pinkie: No se supone que debas aparecer ahora, deberías aparecer en algún tiempo - Dijo rompiendo la cuarta pared de la serie.

Crysalis/Random: _**Creí que podría pasar a visitar a mis queridas amigas: Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy y Twilight**_ \- Y se des transforma y con una sonrisa - O acaso creen enserio que Crysalis de verdad seria tan tonta para venir y atacarlas en su propio hogar - Dijo levantando los hombros con ironía mientras guiño el ojo izquierdo

Mane six: ¡Random! - Dijeron con alegría

Random: Hola chicas - Dijo con una sonrisa

Twilight: ¿Cuándo llegaste? - Dijo ella con emoción

Random: Llegué hace unas horas - Dijo el con una sonrisa - También vine para decirles algo... - Y entonces procedió a explicar todo lo sucedido con su puesto como guardiá de Celestia y Luna

Applejack: Valla, eso no me lo esperaba - Dijo con impresión mientras ponía su mano en su sombrero

Rainbow: Ahora eres un 25% más azombroso - Dijo ella con una sonrisa

Fluttershy: Qué alegría - Dijo un poco timida

Twilight: Eso es muy bueno - Dijo ella con alegría

Rarity: Eso es tan adecuado para un caballero - Dijo dramática pero alegré

Pinkie: ¡Ahora si te hare tu fiesta! - Dijo de manera hiperactiva

Spike: Realmente te admiro mucho - Dijo con estrellas en los ojos

Twilight: Yo tengo una pregunta - Dijo Y todos pusieron su atención en ella

Random: Claro - Dijo el amablemente

Twilight: ¿Cómo ocultas tus alas? - Dijo curiosa y con su libreta lista para apuntar

Random: Eso es muy fácil - Dijo y entonces su cuerno desapareció - Aprendí que si me imagino a mi mi mismo como un poni de tierra mis alas y mi cuerno desaparecen - Y sus alas reaparecieron - Sí me imagino como un pegaso reaparecen mis alas y lo mismo sucede con un unicornio - Y su cuerno apareció

Twilight: Valla que es impresionante - Dijo ella mientras escribía

Random: Yo también tengo una duda - Dijo el y todos lo voltearon a ver - ¿Cuál es su edad? - Dijo el y todos con curiosidad

Twilight: Yo tengo 19 años - Dijo tanquilamente.

Rainbow: Yo tengo 18 años - Dijo haciendo su pose.

Spike: Tengo 10 años - Dijo el muy confiado.

Rarity: Una dama no debe decir estas cosas pero bueno, yo tengo 19 años - Dijo un poco dramática

Pinkie: Yo tengo 17 años - Dijo con una sonrisa

Fluttershy: Tengo 18 años - Dijo timidamente

Applejack: Yo también tengo 19 años - Dijo con asentó campirano - ¿Por qué de repente la pregunta? - Dijo ella curiosa

Random: Nada en especial, pero tenia curiosidad y por si preguntan yo tengo 18 años - Dijo y se levantó de su lugar - Bueno, las veo después es que ahora tengo que hacer algo muy importante - Y se despidió de las seis y Spike

Entonces empezó a caminar hasta que vio un edificio de color rojo se acercó y desde la ventana vio que dentro de este estaba la maestra Cherrilee.

El pudo reconocer a Dinky, Snip, Snail, Buttom, Diamond Tiara y a Silver Spoon pero su atención se fijó en el trío de potras más queridas en la serie: Las Cutie Marks Crusaders o CMC para abreviar

Las tres vestían igual que sus contra partes en Canterlot High pero estas eran más pequeñas en tamaño, entonces sonó la campana

Cherrilee: Recuerden, que mañana tiene que traer a un familiar de ustedes para le muestra de familia - Dijo ella con una sonrisa

Entonces todos acintieron con una sonrisa exepto 1 y era Scootaloo

Entonces todos empezaron a salir y todos eran esperados por alguien en el caso de Sweety Bell era Rarity, entonces él aprobecho para decirle a Rarity que necesitaba que todas fueran a la escuela mañana y en el caso de Applebloom era Big Mac, pero a Scootaloo nadie la esperaba, entonces con la cabeza baja se fue caminando sola.

Random no lo soporta más y se acercó a ella

POV Scootaloo

Ah y ahora que ago, no tengo quien venga mañana con migo y otra vez se burlaran de mí

¿?: Oye disculpa - Alguien me hablo y volteó - Disculpa sabes donde esta el orfanato de Poniville - Dijo el con una sonrisa

Scootaloo: Hola - Y al verlo bien es un poni de pelaje blanco y crin negra - Sí, sí quieres te puedo guiar - Dije ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer y lo más probable es que quiera adoptar - ¿Qué aras en el orfanato - Dije curiosa de sus intenciones

¿?: Voy a adoptar a un portillo muy especial - Dijo el muy tranquilo, ya lo suponía, nadie nunca va a adoptar a alguien tan grande como yo, solo adoptan a los más pequeños - ¿Qué ocurre? - Dijo con preocupación

Scootaloo: Nada - Dije fingiendo

¿?: Sabes ¿qué? Te contare un poco de mi y tu me diras que te pasa, mi nombre es Random Hero, mi edad es 18 años, soy un soldado y mis padres están, espero yo en un lugar mejor - Parece que es un chico joven simpático y al parecer es huérfano como yo - Me gusta leer, jugar ajedrez, hacer varios tipos de deportes y actividades. - Parecía un poni simpático, si yo tuviera un padre o un hermano me gustaría que fuera como él, pero que será el "ajedrez"

Entonces le conté sobre mi y nos pusimos a platicar de manera animada tanto que no me di cuenta que llegamos al orfanato, bueno eso fue todo

Fin del POV Scootaloo

Entonces Scootaloo se despido y entró para ir a su cuarto. Pero Random se quedo parado unos momentos más fuera del orfanato.

Pero es es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos este es el capitulo número 7 y aquí les doy mi top de mis ponis favoritos en la serie por si me preguntan por que le doy un mejor trató a algunos personajes**

 **1) [Empate] Princesa Celestia y Scootaloo**

 **2) [Aquí hay empate] Princesa Luna, Reina Chrysalis**

 **3) Twilight Sparkle**

 **4) Fluttershy**

 **5) La princesa Candaca Mi Amore**

 **6) Shining**

 **7) Pinkamena Diane Pie o Pinkie Pie**

Capitulo 7: **Una familia no siempre se une por la sangre (parte 1)**

Random estaba frente al orfanato, respiro ondo entonces entro al orfanato y se dirigió a la oficina de la cuidadora la cual no parecía una mala pony

Cuidadora: Hola, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? - Dijo ella con una sonrisa

Random: Vengo a adoptar a una potra - Dijo y saco el papel que le dio la alcaldesa y se lo dio, ella se puso seria y lo empezó a analizar con mucho cuidado como si intentará buscar una mala intención

Cuidadora: Dígame su nombre completo, a que se dedica, su estado social, su edad y clase de poni - Dijo ella mientras sacaba una pluma para escribir

Random: Mi nombre es Random Hero, mi edad es 18 años, mi estado social es soltero y huérfano - Dijo y ella lo vio con sorpresa pero igual lo seguía mirando con seriedad - y mi ocupación es como Capitán de la guardia personal de la Princesa Celestia y Luna y por ultimo soy un Alicornio - Dijo y esto causó un gran azombro en la cuidadora del orfanato realmente eso no se lo esperaba, entonces Random le dio la carta de Celestia

Entonces la cuidadora lo volteó a ver y accedió a la adopción de la potranca que él eligira

Cuidadora: Y quien es la niña afortunada - Dijo con una sonrisa

Random: Es Scootaloo - Dijo y entonces terminaron los documentos de adopción

Mientras Scootaloo estaba en su habitación viendo el techo con tristeza pero entonces entro otro portillo de portazo un poco más pequeño que ella como por 3 años

Potro: Scootaloo - Dijo con alegría

Scootaloo: ¿Qué sucede Whip? - Dijo ella con tristeza

Whip: La señora Flower dise que empaques tus cosas porque alguien te adoptó - Dijo y eso causó la sorpresa de Scootaloo

Entonces la niña sin perder tiempo tomo sus cosas y las empaco en una maleta y corrió a la oficina de la cuidadora del orfanato. Al llegar habrío y encontró a el unicornio que había conocido antes.

Random: Hola Scootaloo - Dijo el con una sonrisa

Scootaloo: Hola Random, señorita Flower es cierto que me adoptaron - Dijo ella con esperanza

Flower: Si es cierto - Entonces la niña entro en un estado de emoción empezó a ver a todos lados buscando a sus nuevos padres - Scootaloo te quiero presentar a alguien - Dijo y Scootaloo la volteó a ver - El es Random Hero... - Dijo entonces ella vio con sorpresa a Random ya que el extendío sus alas y su cuerno apareció entonces puso una sonrisa y usando su poder de transformación su ropa se transformo en una armadura como la de Sigfried de Soul Scalibur - ...es un Alicornio y también Capitán de la guardia personal de las princesas Celestia y Luna - Dijo y Scootaloo puso ojos como de plató

Random: También soy tu nuevo padre - Dijo y entonces Scootaloo puso sus manos en su boca y le empezaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos y entonces callo incada al suelo y Random se le acercó y la abraza, también la cubre con sus alas - ¿Ya jamás estarás sola? - Dijo con tristeza mientras ella lloraba

Random: No jamás volverás a estar sola - Dijo con cariño y comprensión en su voz y así pasaron varios minutos antes de que Scootaloo se tranquilise - Ya te encuentras mejor - Dijo él con una voz paternal y ella acintio - Bueno, Scootaloo, de hoy en adelante tu seras mi hija y tu nombre será Scootaloo Hero - Dijo el con alegría y con cariño

Scootaloo: Si papá - Dijo aun con unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría en los ojos y Random se estremeció internamente porque se sentía muy conmovido por que le digieran "papá"

Flower: Bueno, Scootaloo recuerda que siempre te querremos aqui - Dijo con un sonrisa de hermana mayor y Scootaloo acintio con alegría

Random: Muchas gracias por todo - Dijo con una sonrisa - Es hora de que nos vallamos - Le dijo a Scootaloo y ella sin rechistar o protestar accedió.

Entonces cuando iban a salir ambos volteron a ver el orfanato el cual todos los potros salieron a despedir a Scootaloo con sonrisas esto hiso que Scootaloo también se despidiera.

Entonces retomando su camino empezaron a caminar a la casa de Random miéntras ella le hacía una tonelada de preguntas.

Scootaloo: Papá y ¿Cómo te volviste capitan de la guardia personal de las princesas? - Dijo ella con emoción y azombro desbordando de sus ojos.

Random: Yo fui quién derrotó a la líder de los invasores de Canterlot hace una semanas - Dijo sin ningún rastro de presunción o de orgullo innecesario.

Scootaloo: Eso significa que eres muy fuerte - Dijo con emoción.

Random: Puede que lo sea pero por serlo no significa que me voy a aprobechar de ese poder - Dijo el con una sonrisa.

Entonces llegaron a una casa con múltiples estilos fucionados como por ejemplo: Tenia un jardín de estilo oriental y una fuente muy parecida a las de Europa y el edificio en si parecía una casa de Canterlot.

Random: Es hora de que conozcamos nuestra nueva casa - Dijo con una sonrisa y Scootaloo salio corriendo a la casa para poder verla - ¡Pero esperame, yo también quiero verla! - Y salio corriendo tras la potrilla

Ambos entraron y vieron que el suelo era de madera muy preciosa, las paredes estaban pintadas de un rojo no muy fuerte y lo esperaban su brigada y los clones.

Crash: Señor logramos terminar de acomodar todo a tiempo y ya casi terminamos con el cuartel - Dijo pero su armadura estaba con raspones y un poco de suciedad

Random: Bien hecho, mis clones los llevaran a Canterlot - Y cinco clones se les acercaron - Por ahora es sigan con su vida como hasta ahora yo los llamare en unos días para empezar el entrenamiento - Dijo y todos acintieron y desaparecen en una teletransportación - Ustes ya pueden disiparse - Dijo y los clones se volvieron humo y voltea a ver a Scootaloo que tenia la mandíbula bien abierta.

Scootaloo: H..habian...mu...m...muc...chos...pa..papás - Dijo con una voz de boba

Random: Tranquila es solo una habilidad que tengo la capacidad de multiplicarme temporalmente - Dijo con gracia - Bueno es hora de que veamos la casa - Dijo entonces ambos empezaron a revisar la casa que era realmente hermosa por dentro y fuera

Era una casa de 4 habitaciones 2 baños 1 cosina, 1 comedor, 1 sala y por último en el sótano una sala de juegos para los dos

Random: Scootaloo tengo que decirte algo - Dijo el con seriedad

Scootaloo: ¿Qué sucede Papá? - Dijo curiosa

Random: Tengo que contarte toda la verdad - Y entonces le dijo sobre su origen y al razón por la que llegó a Ecuestria - Sí creés que es demasiado dímelo y lo entenderé - Dijo un poco triste

Scootaloo: Eso no importa - Y Random la vio con azombro - Tú me adoptaste algo que nadie había hecho, y por eso no me importa si eres un ser de otro mundo - Dijo con una sonrisa y lo abrazo

Random: Gracias Scootaloo, gracias - Dijo devolviendo el abrazo - Bueno y ahora ¿Qué quieres comer? Te haré lo que tu digas - Dijo con una sonrisa

Scootaloo: Unos Hot Cakes - Dijo con alegría

Random: En seguida - Dijo también con alegría

Después de una cena muy agradable para ambos, la hora de dormir llegó

Random: Es hora de dormír Scootaloo - Le dijo a la niña que se recostó en su cama y el la tapó con una sábana y le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente - Feliz noche - Le dijo con cariño y se lavanto para salir de la habitación pero algo pasó

Scootaloo: Papá - Entonces él volteó a ver a Scootaloo - Podrías dormir con migo - Dijo de manera tierna

Random no pudo decirle "no" a esa petición ya que ella se veia muy tierna y se recostó junto a ella acomodándose mientras la abraza y ambos cerraron los ojos y quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Scootaloo se lavanta y ve a todos lados y para ver que esta en su habitación en la casa de Random y empezó a gritar

Scootaloo: ¡No fue un sueño! - Grito con una gran sonrisa de emoción y felicidad pero de repente la puerta se habrío y Random entro

Random: ¡Scootaloo! Te pasa algo - Dijo preocupado por su hija

Scootaloo: No, nada, papá - Dijo ella un poco avergonzada

Random: Bueno si tu lo dices - Dijo con una sonrisa - Apresurate que se te hace tardé - Dijo el y ella acintio y se fue a bañar y se cambió con su ropa caracteristica y fue al comedor donde Random le servía el desayuno que consistía en plátanos cocidos, cereal y una ensalada de frutas

La pequeña Scootaloo casi lloraba al probar la comida de su nuevo padre y no pudo evitar dar algunos suspiros de gusto

Random: Te gusta la comida - Y ella acintio - Que me alegro - Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción - Bueno termina de alistarte que vamos a ir a tu escuela - Eso causó impresión e Scootaloo

Scootaloo: Iras hoy - Dijo sorprendida

Random: Claro que si o que no quieres que me presente a tus amigos - Dijo con una mirada de tristeza

Scootaloo: No es eso - Dijo con preocupación - Pero no creés que los otros padres y ponis dirán algo por que seas muy joven - Dijo con pena

Random: A mi la única opinión que me importa es la tuya y la de los ponis que consideró mis amigos - Dijo con una sonrisa - Hací que iré y no creo que quieran tener problemas con un Capitan de la guardia Real - Dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad

Scootaloo: No habías dicho que no te aprobecha de tu estatus - Dijo con una gota de sudor de efecto anime

Random: Si, pero a veces hay exepciónes - Dijo todavía con malicia

Entonces ambos terminaron de arreglarse y partieron y para no llamar la atención Random aparentaba ser un pegaso y caminaban juntos entonces llegaron a la escuela donde Cherrilee estaba resiviendo a los niños y a sus familiares pero parecía afligida por algo

Cherrilee: (Seguramente Scootaloo no vendrá hoy) - Penso con tristeza por la pequeña pegaso que "erá" huérfana y hago énfasis "erá"

Entonces todos los niños y sus familiares entraron pero Cherrilee parecía triste por Scootaloo pero 5 minutos antes de cerrar ella vio como Scootaloo se acercaba con un pegaso bastante joven y no pudo evitar preguntar.

Cherrilee: Scootaloo ¿Quién te acompaña? - Dijo con una sonrisa

Scootaloo: El es mi pap... - Pero no termino por que Random le habló

Random: Scootaloo adelantate voy a hablar con la señorita Cherrilee - Dijo Scootaloo acintio y entró a la escuela - Ahora si, un placer mi nombre es Random Hero - Dijo y le extendío su mano a Cherrilee y ella la tomo por cortesía

Cherrilee: Yo soy Cherrilee, la maestra de Scootaloo y exactamente ¿Qué es usted de ella? - Dijo con desconfianza por si era alguna especie de criminal

Random: Aunque no lo crea yo soy el padre de la pequeña Scootaloo Hero - Dijo y eso causó un shock en Cherrilee - Más bien dicho su padre adoptivo y ya se que me va a decir, si soy bastante joven pero eso no me detendrá de ser el padre que ella se merece - Dijo muy seriamente

Cherrilee se quedo callada durante los siguientes 2 minutos y medio hasta que habló

Cherrilee: me alegra tanto que al fin encontró a una familia - Dijo con alegría

Random: Si, ella se merecía una familia y yo estoy dispuesto a dársela - Dijo con una sonrisa - Bueno, quisiera pedirle un favor - Dijo y ella acintio y se lo susurró - ...Entonces cuando ella me presente yo entraré - Dijo y Cherrilee acintio con determinación

Dentro de la escuela los portillos se sentaron en sus lugares mientras los padres, hermanos y madres de los pequeños se acomodaron al fondo del salón y allí estaban las Mane six y Spike, tres de ellas estaba por asuntos personales y las otras tres por lo que les dijo Random

Rarity estaba para decir su trabajo como modista con Sweety Bell

Applejack estaba para presentarse junto con Applebloom

Rainbow estaba lista para presentarse con Scootaloo de ser necesario

Twilight, Pinkie y Fluttershy junto a el pequeño Spike también estaban por lo que dijo Random

Applebloom: Oye Scootaloo - Y logro captar la atención de la aludida - ¿Quién viene contigo? - Dijo preocupada por su amiga y su problema

Scootaloo: Es un secreto - Dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero Applebloom y Sweety Bell se miraron mutuamente muy preocupadas

Cherrilee: Empezemos, la primera en pasar será Applebloom... - Y haci pasaron uno por uno lo potros junto a su padre/hermano/hermana/madre a presentar a que se dedicaban y que hacían - Por último pero no menos importante Scootaloo - Dijo y entonces ella se retira al fondo la clase donde Rainbow estaba a punto de ir junto a Scootaloo pero fue detenida por Cherrilee

Rainbow: ¿Qué te pasa Cherrilee? Tengo que ir con Scootaloo - Dijo ella con rabia

Cherrilee: No puedes - Dijo mientras la sostenía con bastante fuerza

Muchos de los niños se puso a murmurar por que conocían el problema de Scootaloo

Scootaloo: Hola a todos, hoy viene a presentarles a mi único pariente y familiar - Dijo y todos los que conocían la cituación de la niña se azombraron y Rainbow dejo de forcejear para entra en un estado de Shock y en su mente solo se podía escuchar "Error del servidor, por favor reinicie el programa" - Y como muchos sabrán yo erá huérfana - Dijo y todos se pusieron un poco tristes - Pero eso ya no es cierto por que quiero presentarles a mi padre adoptivo - Dijo y apunta a la puertadonde entro Random con un clon transformado en un Kurama Chibi en su hombro [El zorro de nueve colas del anime de Naruto] y se colocó junto a Scootaloo

Random: Hola a todos - Dijo y todos calleron en un estado de shock por ver que el padre de Scootaloo era tan joven y llevaba un pequeño zorro de varias colas en el hombro - Yo me llamo Random Hero y soy Capitán de la guardia personal de Celestia y Luna y este pequeño amigo es Kurama un zorro de fuego de nueve colas, para hacer esto más interesante los potrillos me preguntarán lo que quieran sobre mi y les contestaré, así que ¿quién será el primero? - Dijo y muchos levantaron la mano y Random seleccionó a Dinky

Snip: ¿Cómo se volvió Capitán de la guardia personal de las princesas? - Pregunto curioso uno de los dos reboltosos

Random: Veras hace 8 días en la boda de Candace y Shining en Canterlot hubo una invasión y aunque no me gusta presumir yo derrote a el líder de los invasores y a 37 de sus guardias - Dijo el con orgullo de esa hazaña - O ¿no chicas? - Le hablo a las portadoras y esto azombro a muchos

Twilight: En efecto, gracias a Random detuvimos a los invasores - Dijo y las portadoras acienten menos Rainbow que seguía en shock

Dinky: ¿Desde cuando es padre de Scootaloo? - Dijo ella con inocencia

Random: Desde ayer - Dijo con total naturalidad y después seleccióno a Buttom

Buttom: ¿Cuántos años tiene? - Dijo él por que el se veia muy joven

Random: Actualmente tengo 18 años y en un par de meses cumplo años - Dijo azombrando a todos menos a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, a Cherrilee y Scootaloo. Pero también ganó el interés de cierta pegaso de ojos bizcos que responde al nombre de Ditzi Doo o Derpy

Pipsqueak: ¿De dónde viene? - Dijo interesado en el origen del héroe

Random: Vengo del otro lado del mundo de un país muy lejano donde existe en su totalidad la igualdad - Dijo el mintiendo in poco

Cherrilee: Tengo que preguntar a que se debe eso de "total igualdad" - Dijo malinterpretado z lo que el se refería

Random: Me refiero que de donde vengo no importa que seas ya seas pegaso, unicornio o pony de tierra todos tenemos el mismo nivel de respetó sin importar tu especie - Dijo el con una sonrisa - De hecho el líder de mi país es un poni de tierra - Dijo y causó la impresión de todos menos el de las Mane six, Scootaloo y Spike y les hiso un guiño para dar a entender que le siguieran la corriente después seleccionó a Silver Spoon para que hablara

Silver S: ¿Usted habla algún otro idioma? - Dijo ella curiosa

Random: Si, en mi viaje hasta Ecuestria aprendí un total de 5 idiomas más el de mi país - Dijo el con una sonrisa - El idioma de país es el "Español" y los que aprendí fueron "Japones", "Ingles", "Alemán", "Francés" y Ecuestriano - Dijo el con una sonrisa después seleccióno a Diamond Tiara

Diamond T: ¿Cómo derrotó a los invasores si no tiene magia como los unicornios y tampoco puede volar como los pegasos? - Dijo ella buscando una respuesta a esa duda

Random: A pues verás, es que no soy un poni de tierra - Dijo y entonces de a pocos sus alas y cuerno reaparecieron azombrando a todos menos a los que lo conocían - Soy un Alicornio y en mi viaje hasta aquí tuve varias personas que me enseñaron muchas cosas útiles, como por ejemplo: Escupir fuego como un dragón, controlar la energía de mi cuerpo, y varios estilos de pelea - Dijo y exalar una pequeña cantidad de fuego y extendío su mano y una pequeña esfera azul apareció

Ahora los potros tenían los ojos brillosos porque tenían un verdadero super héroe frente a ellos y los adultos ellos no se quedaron atrás en su azombro

Random: Ya sé les mostraré lo que puedo hacer - Dijo y se dirigió a la salida - ¿Qué esperan? - Dijo con una sonrisa

Y todos lo siguieron fuera de la escuela a el campo abierto donde el se situó alejado de ellos

Pero eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...


	8. Lo lamento

Hola si estas leyendo esto significa que he tenido demasiados problemas y ya no he podido seguí escribiendo, realmente me da pena decirlo pero voy a abandonar este fic y voy a dejar de escribir, al igual que abandonaré mi proyecto con Black998: El Dragón que llegó a Helkania.

Voy a regalarle la historia a Black998, el la va a seguir por mi, de todas formas el me consultará para los capitulos y eso es todo, leS deseo lo mejor.

Adiós.


	9. Resubido

Hola amigos, este es un aviso.

El freak que llegó a Ecuestria

Ya empezó a ser resubida, Black998 empezó a subir la historia, el subira en las próximas semanas los capitulos de mi historia.

Platique con el y llegamos al acuerdo de que el puede cambiar algunas cosas, más no todo, el lo explicará.

Así que, vallan a su usuario y comenten lo que piensan, y gracias.

Bueno entonces, este es el adios definitivo.

Les deseo lo mejor, adiós.


End file.
